Nowhere to hide
by my mermaidia cove
Summary: After a full year of living at the BPRD, some new and difficult problems are beginning to arise that may affect the whole BPRD gang. Will everyone be able to get through it alive, or die trying? Sequel to 'Safe place to hide'.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

_**I do not own 'Hellboy'. I only own Amelia, Levi, Felix, the twins, and any other characters you don't recognize from the movies as I am not all that familiar with the comics.**_

Amelia walked down the halls of the BPRD with her pet entity, Oak, walking beside her at her feet. Oak had grown so much since she had gotten him and he now stood about knee high on all fours. Amelia kept a close eye on the two four year old winged twins as they ran and skipped ahead of her and Oak laughing occasionally as they did so. Onyx and Coal had improved greatly since they had been brought to the BPRD only a few months ago. It had been Amelia and Levi who had found the twins and had rescued them from a mad scientist who had been illegally testing on them. When the twins were first brought to the BPRD, they were full of fear and mostly tried to stay out of a lot of peoples' way not knowing who they could trust anymore after living with the horrible mad scientist. But now, the two had improved as they began living as close as they could to the other paranormal residents such as Hellboy, Liz, Abe, and of course Amelia and Levi. Even though they both had white feathered wings, they couldn't quite fly yet as they were only able to maybe go a few inches off of the ground with a little practice.

Soon, Onyx and Coal had run down the halls and led Amelia and Oak to the garage but it was empty as there was no truck and no black 67 camaro ss which belonged to Levi. Onyx and Coal ran around the garage for a few moments before running back towards Amelia and Amelia stopped as the two reached her.

"Amelia, when is Levi coming home?" Onyx asked and Coal looked up at Amelia with the same questioning look on his face as his twin sister.

"He'll be home soon" Amelia answered as she kneeled down to their level and smiled, "And as soon as he get's back, you can both tackle him with lots of hugs. How does that sound?"

The two twins smiled and then laughed as they each took Amelia's hands and headed back down the halls towards the kitchen for a snack. Levi, Hellboy, and Abe had been gone for just over a week on a mission for some sort of amphibious sea monster half way across the earth. They had decided on the three of them because Abe was able to travel on both land and water. Levi had his shape-shifting ability which made him accessible to land and water with the animals that he morphed into. Hellboy was just there because he was the one who could handle wrestling with a large creature when no one else could. Liz and Amelia had stayed behind because Liz would be no help by the water as her power was with the fire element and would have just doused her. Amelia stayed behind because someone needed to look after the twins and keep them out of trouble. Liz couldn't do it as often because she was usually busy with paperwork from other occasional missions that came up while the others were gone.

Onyx and Coal laughed as they pulled Amelia towards the kitchen and she smiled as she let them lead her and Oak trotted happily beside them. They soon reached the kitchen and they walked inside to find that Liz was there as she sat at the kitchen table with a mug of coffee in one hand.

"Hey Amelia, hi kids." Liz greeted as Onyx and coal rushed forward and hugged Liz at the same time before climbing into their own chairs.

"Hey, Liz" Amelia replied as she moved towards the fridge to look for a snack for her and the twins, "taking a break?"

"Preferably a long one, there's still a mountain of paperwork to get back to so I'm taking my time for as long as I can."

Amelia smiled as she found a jug of milk and placed it on the counter; Amelia then looked in one of the cupboards and found a box of cookies. She took three of the cookies out of the box and placed them on a plate before retrieving three glasses for the milk. Amelia placed a glass of milk in front of each twin and handed them each a cookie. Oak whined slightly and Amelia laughed as she moved to get a small chunk of leftover chicken in the fridge for Oak and she tossed it to him. Amelia was finally able to sit down as she grabbed her own cup of milk and sat down to eat her cookie.

"Have you heard from the guys yet?" Amelia asked.

"Not since yesterday morning" Liz replied, "I was only able to talk with Red at the time but he promised to say 'hi' to Levi and Abe."

Amelia quietly sighed, "I hope everything's going alright over there."

"Hey don't worry; they're just fine. Our boys will come home safe and sound within a few days I'm sure."

Amelia nodded as she took a bite out of her cookie and Liz continued to drink her coffee. After some time, Liz reluctantly had to return to her dreaded paperwork as she excused herself from the kitchen making sure that she kissed the top of each of the twins' heads before leaving. Amelia and the twins soon left the kitchen as well as they finished their cookies and milk and Oak had eaten his leftover chicken. Oak and the twins ran ahead of Amelia as they headed down the halls towards the library to relax and Amelia smiled as she called out to the twins to not go too far ahead. When they reached the library, the twins pushed open the doors with both hands pressed up against the wood of the door as they shoved the door open and rushed inside with Amelia and Oak following behind. Amelia plopped down on the couch as Coal found Oak's favorite toy that was perfect for tug-of-war and he tossed it to Oak. Oak held on to one end of the toy while Coal and Onyx held on to the other end. Oak knew to be gentle as he only tugged slightly so as not to knock over the twins who were laughing as they played with the paranormal creature.

"Kids, be careful." Amelia warned as the twins and Oak continued to play a game of tug-of-war.

After the tug-of-war, Oak plopped down on the floor as he rolled over on his side and the twins laughed as Coal rubbed Oak's belly while Onyx stroked his head. Oak lifted his head just enough for his tongue to reach up and lightly lick Onyx's face making her squeal in delight and Amelia laughed. The door to the library opened and Amelia turned to see Agent John Myers walk in as he first spotted Oak and the twins playing in the middle of the floor and then glanced around and spotted Amelia on the couch and he headed over to her.

"Hey Myers, what's up?" Amelia said.

"Actually… Manning wants to see you and Liz in the board room" Myers replied, "There's a new agent he wants you and Liz to meet."

"What kind of new agent?"

"He's around the same age as you and Levi and that's a little bit why he wants you to meet him."

"Him? This new agent is another guy? What does he do?"

"I don't exactly know very well other than he can do something with his mind… something like that."

"Huh… well, I guess we should go meet this new guy then" Amelia stood from the couch, "Onyx, Coal, c'mon let's go."

"Onyx and Coal stood and rushed over to Amelia, "What are we doing?" Coal asked.

"We're going to meet someone so you two need to be polite."

Onyx and Coal nodded as they each took hold of Amelia's hands, "Oak, come!" Amelia called. Oak immediately stood from his spot and rushed over to Amelia and the twins as they all began heading down the halls once more with Myers leading them to the board room.

"Have you met the new agent yet?" Amelia asked.

"Briefly" Myers replied, "From first impressions he seems like one of those 'I'm-so-cool' kind of guys if you know what I mean."

"Yeah, I get it."

_Great, _Amelia thought _I get to deal with a dumb and brainless jock._

They soon made it to the board room where Manning was already seated at the head of the table with Liz standing in the room with a few other agents. Myers led Amelia and the twins into the room as Myers moved to join the other agents while Amelia stood next to Liz with the twins on either side of her as Manning stood.

"Alright, here it is" Manning began, "We have a new agent coming in and I want you all to behave, got it?"

Liz rolled her eyes, "We don't need to be told to behave, Manning" she said, "Red's not here, remember?"

Manning just sighed and shook his head, "Whatever, just try and get along."

"Sure." Amelia muttered.

Within a few minutes, the door to the board room opened and in walked a dark haired boy with his head held down obviously not wanting to be here as he was escorted in by two other agents. He wore a black leather jacket with a gray shirt underneath and jeans with sneakers and his arms were crossed over his chest and he looked to be about near the same age as Amelia.

Manning quietly groaned, "Oh for god's sake look up and meet your new colleagues, will you? I've got work to do."

The dark haired boy groaned as he lifted his head and Amelia's eyes widened when she saw who it was.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

_**I do not own 'Hellboy'. I only own Amelia, Levi, Felix, the twins, and any other character you don't recognize from the movies as I am not all that familiar with the comics.**_

"_**DRAKE!**_" Amelia cried, "What is he doing here?"

_Not him! _Amelia thought _please not him! __**Anyone**__ but him!_

"What the hell is this?" Drake said, "She's not supposed to be here!"

"Whoa, whoa, whoa. Hold up!" Liz said, "You two know each other?"

"Well duh, lady!" Drake rudely replied.

"Hey!" Amelia said, "You don't talk that way to her!"

"Can it, green freak!"

The instant those words left Drake's mouth, Oak leaped forward in front of Amelia protectively as he growled at Drake. And this was a deep and loud growl that sounded as if it could strike fear into anybody. Oak's growling made Drake's eyes go wide as he took a few stumbling steps back.

"What the hell is that thing?" Drake demanded as Oak continued to growl at him.

"His name is Oak" Amelia said, "And he's my entity who will rip you to shreds if you don't learn some respect."

"Well call it off already!"

"Why should I? I have a lot of good reasons not to."

"Amelia!" Manning shouted, "Call that creature off this instant."

Amelia glared at Drake one last time before calling to Oak, "Oak, enough. Heel"

Oak growled one final growl at Drake before returning to Amelia's side but he remained in a protective stance. With Oak calmed down somewhat, Manning ordered the other agents out of the room including Myers. Myers passed by Amelia to say a quick goodbye and a small piece of reassurance before following the other agents out of the room. Manning then ordered everyone else to sit down and Drake sat down on one side of the table and Amelia moved to sit on the other and the twins followed her.

"Did you have to bring those little brats?" Manning asked indicating to the twins as Coal climbed up onto Amelia's lap and Onyx rushed over to Liz who pulled Onyx up onto her lap as well.

"Are those seriously wings on those kids?" Drake asked with a little bit of shock.

"Yes" Amelia said, "These are the twins, Onyx and Coal. I don't suggest you try anything, Drake, or Oak won't hesitate to shred you and I won't call him off."

Drake just rolled his eyes in annoyance as he slouched in his chair, "Whatever."

"Can we please get down to business?" Manning demanded, "Now, Drake is here for a good reason as he obviously posses some sort of paranormal power or whatever that brought him here. Drake, would you please explain your _gift_?"

"Fine!" Drake groaned, "I can take the image of other human beings, manipulate people's actions and words, and create certain illusions with my mind. There, happy now?"

Manning sighed in annoyance, "thank you, Drake. Now, would the rest of you please introduce yourselves and explain your powers"

Liz decided to start, "Okay well, I'm Liz and I can manipulate and create fire at my own will"

Amelia wanted so bad to just bolt out of the room but she couldn't as Coal was on her lap and Manning was practically giving her the 'do-as-I-say-or-you're-fired' glare.

"You already know me" Amelia said, "I am called a 'Nature Wielder' which means that I have the ability to grow and manipulate various plants"

"You mean like you did last year?" Drake said, "When you almost beat the shit out of me and my friends?"

"Hey, watch your language. There are young children present"

"That means us!" Onyx piped up not really knowing what the conversation was in the first place and she and Coal began quietly giggling.

"Yes, sweetheart" Liz said with a slight smile, "that does mean you."

"Great" Manning said, "Now that you're all acquainted, Drake will stay in one of the open rooms and he can get settled, got it? Good, now get out of here"

Amelia lifted Coal off of her lap as she set him back down on the floor and Liz did the same with Onyx. Drake stood from his seat as he made his way towards the door to follow the others out but was stopped briefly as Oak jumped out in front of him and growled a warning growl at him before following Amelia out of the room. Drake made sure he was a few paces behind before following the others out of the room and down the halls.

"Amelia, can you show Drake where his room is?" Liz asked, "I need to get back to my paperwork soon or I won't sleep at all tonight."

Amelia sighed but nodded and Liz thanked her and told her which room was Drake's before heading towards her office where the mountains of paperwork still resided. Oak and the twins were a little ways ahead of them playing as Drake came up to walk beside Amelia, cautious as he didn't want to make Oak angry again.

"So this is it, huh?" Drakes said with slight sarcasm, "we're going to live together in the same building."

"At least your room is far enough away from my room and Levi's" Amelia replied, "You're annoying enough as it is."

"Hey, no need to get snobby… wait, did you just say that the _loner freak _lives here too?"

"Who, Levi? Of course he lives here, why wouldn't he?"

"Then why wasn't he in the board room with you?"

"He's away on a mission half way across the world; he might not be back for another few days or so."

"So that leaves you _alone_ without him around then?"

Amelia stopped as she turned to Drake and glared at him, "I am not alone whatsoever; I have Liz, the twins, agent Myers… And I also have Oak, so don't you ever think that you can try anything just because you think I'm _alone._"

With that, Amelia turned and began walking down the halls again and Drake moved to catch up as Amelia finally led him to his new room.

"Here's your room" Amelia said with slight annoyance in her voice, "You can put whatever stuff you want in here but I really don't care about that. I'll be in the library with the twins and Oak so I'll leave you to find it on your own after you're settled."

Amelia gave Drake a mischievous look as she somewhat liked the idea of Drake wandering around the Bureau and getting lost somewhere. Amelia then turned and headed down the halls after the twins and Oak as Drake shook his head and opened his new bedroom door and walked in closing the door behind him. Amelia and the others soon reached the library as Amelia once again plopped down on the couch as Oak and the twins played on the floor. Amelia sighed as she leaned back on the couch and rubbed her temples with her hands.

_God, I hope Levi and the others come home soon, _Amelia thought, _I miss all of them so much and having Drake around isn't helping._

As the twins and Oak played, Amelia picked up an interesting book as she settled down on the couch to read, occasionally looking up to make sure the twins were being careful. After some time, the door to the library opened and Amelia looked up only to sigh in annoyance as Drake walked in.

"Finally!" Drake said, "How the hell can you find anything in this place?"

"What are you doing here, Drake?" Amelia asked as she set down her book.

"I wanted to know where the library was, you did say you would be in here after all"

Drake moved to sit on the couch beside Amelia and it was just in time when Myers suddenly walked into the library with a phone in his hand and Amelia stood and headed over to him.

"Hey Myers, what's up?" Amelia asked.

"The phone's for you" Myers said as he smiled, "I think you might like who it is."

Amelia smiled as well as she took the phone from Myers and pressed it to her ear. "Hello?" Amelia said.

"Hey, sweetheart!" Levi said on the other end of the phone, "Miss me?"

"Of course! Why wouldn't I? How is everything over there? None of you got hurt did you?"

"Whoa Amelia, slow down. We're all just fine; Red had a little _misunderstanding_ with the creature the other day and it got away before any of us could really do anything but everything's fine."

"Is Felix still with you?"

"Sure he is."

Amelia then heard a small squeak on the other end of the line and Amelia giggled. "He say's 'hi'" Levi translated.

"When are you coming home, Levi? It's been over a week"

Levi sighed, "I don't know, Amelia. It might take us a few more days or maybe even another week to be able to catch and deal with this thing… I'll try and be home as soon as I can. Are the kids there? I want to talk to them before I have to go."

"Sure" Amelia said and she turned around to face the twins who were still playing on the floor with Oak. "Onyx, Coal! Guess who's on the phone!"

Onyx and Coal immediately stopped what they were doing as she stared at Amelia for a few seconds before leaping from their spots and rushing over to her. Drake on the other hand wasn't in the least bit interested on what Amelia and the twins were doing as he lounged on the couch and kept a cautious close eye on Oak

"Is it Levi?" Onyx asked excitedly, "I wanna talk to him!"

"Me first! Me first" Coal said as he and Onyx tried to reach for the phone.

"Hold on, guys" Amelia said, "Let me put him on speaker"

Amelia put the phone on speaker as she lowered it to hold it by Onyx and Coal.

"Hey kids!" Levi said, "You there?"

"YES!" the twins both said together making Levi laugh.

"Are you guys being good for Amelia?"

"YES!"

"When are you coming home?" Coal asked.

"We miss you!" Onyx said.

"I'll be home soon, guys" Levi said, "But for now you two behave and hug Amelia for me, okay?"

"OKAY!"

"Listen guys, I gotta go now. I love you all."

"BYE, LEVI!"

Amelia turned the phone off of speaker as she put it back to her ear. "Be safe, okay?" Amelia said, "I love you."

"I love you too, baby."

Amelia finally hung up the phone and she set it down on a side table and turned back to the twins who rushed towards her with their arms wide open. Amelia laughed as the two rushed forward and hugged her with smiles spread across their little faces and Amelia hugged them back.

"Okay, sweeties" Amelia said as the twins released her, "It's time to get ready for bed."

"Aww!" the twins whined, "Do we have to?"

"Yes, now c'mon lets go." Amelia turned to Drake, "Drake, do you remember the way back to your room?"

"Yeah whatever, I'll be fine." Drake replied.

"Okay. Oak, come!"

Oak stood from his spot and trotted over to Amelia as she led the twins out of the library and towards their room to get them ready for bed.

With the twins finally settled in their room, Amelia and Oak walked down the halls toward Amelia's room which was right across from the library. On their way there, Amelia spotted Drake walking towards his own room which was in the opposite direction causing the two of them to pass each other and they both stopped when they reached each other.

"Soooo, I guess I should say 'goodnight' or something" Drake said.

"Sure" Amelia said, "Goodnight, Drake."

"Goodnight, Amelia."

Drake turned and continued to walk down the halls towards his room and Amelia did the same. As soon as Drake was far enough away, Oak looked up at Amelia and whined slightly.

"I know, boy" Amelia said, "I don't like it either but we've got no choice, we might as well get used to it. Besides, the others should be home soon and everything will be much better then"

Oak made his small squeak/purring sound in agreement which had deepened a little since his growth. They soon made it to Amelia's room as Amelia opened the door and Oak trotted inside ahead of her and Amelia walked in after him closing the door behind her. Oak jumped up onto Amelia's bed and made himself comfortable as Amelia grabbed her pajamas and headed into her conjoined bathroom to change. As soon as she was done changing, Amelia walked out of the bathroom and climbed onto her bed next to Oak. Amelia pulled the covers up around her as Oak cuddled up closer to Amelia and she reached out and began stroking his head and neck.

"Goodnight, Oak" Amelia said and Oak squeaked/purred in response as Amelia closed her eyes and the two soon fell asleep.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

_**I do not own 'Hellboy'. I only own Amelia, Levi, Felix, the twins, and any other character you don't recognize from the movies as I am not all that familiar with the comics.**_

The next morning, Amelia woke to the sound of Oak's quiet breathing as his head rested on her side with her arm draped across his neck. Oak soon woke as well as he opened his eyes and lifted his head as he looked at Amelia with his bright and friendly brown eyes.

"Morning to you too, Oak." Amelia said as she sat up and scratched his head and Oak leaned forward and licked Amelia's face making her laugh.

Amelia pushed the covers off of her as she moved off of the bed and grabbed a few pieces of fresh clothing to wear and headed into the bathroom to change. When she was done, Amelia stepped out of the bathroom to find Oak sitting by the door wagging his tail as his tongue hung out of his open mouth. Amelia smiled as she reached down and patted Oak's head as she headed towards the door and Oak followed right beside her. The first place they stopped at was the twins' room as Amelia and Oak reached their bedroom door and Amelia knocked on the door.

"Onyx, Coal!" Amelia called, "C'mon, time to get up you two!"

Amelia then heard quiet giggling coming from inside the room and Amelia smiled as she shook her head and opened the door and Oak instantly rushed inside barking happily. Amelia walked inside to find Onyx jumping on her bed as her wings flapped slightly but not enough to make her fly as Oak was on Coal's bed licking Coal's face as he laughed.

"Okay that's enough, guys" Amelia said as she smiled and she headed over to Onyx's bed and caught Onyx in mid air and Onyx laughed. "C'mon you two, lets get you both dressed and then we can go get some breakfast."

"OKAY!" the twins said together as Oak jumped down from Coal's bed and sat down on the floor as Amelia gathered Onyx and Coal's clothes for the day. When the twins were both fully clothed, they all headed out of the room and down the halls towards the kitchen for breakfast. Liz was already there as she stood in front of the stove making bacon and pancakes and Onyx and Coal climbed into their seats.

"Morning, all." Liz greeted as Amelia walked over to Liz to help her with breakfast.

"Morning, Liz" Amelia replied as she grabbed a few plates from the cupboard, "Are you done with all the paperwork yet?"

"Almost there, now it's only a small hill instead of a mountain. I should be able to finish it all by today maybe."

Amelia smiled as Liz began dishing up the plates with bacon and pancakes. With that done, Amelia set the two smaller plates in front of Onyx and Coal and the other plates in Liz's and Amelia's spots. Liz reached into the fridge and grabbed a dish of meat mixed with bits of dog food for Oak and set it on the floor in front of the entity. Oak squeaked/purred in thanks and Liz patted his head before finally sitting down in her own seat to eat. As the rest of them ate, Drake then appeared in the doorway as if he had been looking for this room for quite awhile.

"Jesus, I'm never gonna get used to this damn place." Drake said.

"What, did you get lost?" Amelia mockingly asked and Drake glared at her making Amelia smile to herself.

"You try finding anything in this place for the first time. I bet you had trouble too, genius."

"Hasn't anyone shown you around yet?" Liz asked

"What d'you think? Of course not! I've been wandering around trying to figure out where the hell I am."

"Alright I get it! Enough with the attitude, young man."

Drake quietly sighed, "Okay I'm sorry, so is there any food for me or do I have to look for that too?"

"There's bacon and pancakes on the stove, help yourself."

"Don't mind if I do."

Drake headed over to the stove where the rest of the bacon and pancakes were as he dished up his own plate and sat down at the table to eat. As soon as everyone was done, Liz gathered up some of the empty dishes and Amelia was slightly surprised when Drake also stood and picked up the remainder of the dishes as he began to help clean up a little.

"What?" Drake said, "I can be helpful when I need to, ya know."

"In any case, thank you Drake" Liz said as she placed a few dishes on the counter to be cleaned. "I'll need to get back to the rest of my paperwork soon, are you guys able to take care of things for now?"

"Sure thing, Liz" Amelia said, "We can take it from here."

"Well alright then, I guess I should get going on the last of that paperwork. I'll see you all later."

Liz moved to kiss each of the twins on their heads before saying a final goodbye and leaving the kitchen to head towards her office once more.

"Can we go play now?" Coal asked as he looked at Amelia and Onyx looked at her with the same look as her twin brother.

"Sure, go ahead" Amelia replied, "And take Oak with you."

The twins jumped down from their seats and began heading for the door. Oak, who had also finished his meal, stood from his spot and followed the two winged children out of the kitchen. Amelia stood from her seat as she moved to the sink to help Drake with the dishes.

"So what do you think of the BPRD so far?" Amelia asked trying to make conversation as she grabbed a nearby dish towel and began drying the dishes that had been washed.

"I dunno" Drake replied, "A little confusing, duh, but if I have to stay here then I guess I'm going to have to get used to it."

Amelia nodded in understanding as she and Drake continued to do the dishes in silence… an awkward silence. After a few very long moments of awkward silence, Drake finally spoke up.

"Okay, look" Drake said as he set down his dish cloth and turned to Amelia, "I'm sorry for being an ass earlier, yesterday and this morning, I was just a little pissed about coming here and I shouldn't have taken it out on you and Liz like that."

Amelia stopped, "Wait… you're apologizing?"

"Uh yeah I think that's what I was aiming for, wasn't I?"

"Yeah, but… you're apologizing. To me."

"…Yeah. What's wrong with that?"

"Well let's think about this for a second… Just last year, you were beating up Levi for fun before I came here and then you tried to beat me up as well on the same day. If it wasn't for me, you would have seriously hurt Levi and you're saying sorry to me just because of yesterday?"

"I'm saying sorry, aren't I?"

"But it's for the wrong thing. And a little late too I would think."

"Okay fine I'm really, really sorry for everything I did to piss you off last year! Am I forgiven yet?"

"You're only a quarter way there."

Amelia was glad that all the dishes were finished as she turned and headed out of the kitchen leaving Drake standing there on his own. Amelia headed down the halls searching for the twins but she wasn't very worried as they were with Oak and he treated the twins as if they could be his own. Amelia didn't have to look long as she found the twins and Oak some time later in the training room but Myers was with them as he entertained the twins by letting them roll one of the big exercise balls across the floor. Oak playfully trotted next to the ball as it rolled back and forth between the twins and Amelia smiled as she watched them play. Myers looked up and spotted Amelia and he stood as he headed over to her.

"I found them running around in the halls and I thought they should have something to do." Myers said.

"I think that's a pretty good idea" Amelia replied, "They haven't been too much trouble, have they?"

"Nope, they're just fine."

"I'll take them off of your hands if you want."

"Sure, usually I would be checking up with Abe on their mission so I should probably go do that."

"Okay, see you later."

Myers smiled and said his goodbyes to the twins before exiting the training room and Amelia called out to the twins. "C'mon you two, let's go play with the toys in your room."

Onyx and Coal stopped playing with the big exercise ball as they leaped up from the floor and rushed over to Amelia and Oak followed them as Amelia led them all out into the halls once more. They soon reached Coal and Onyx's room as Amelia opened the door and the winged twins headed inside with Amelia and Oak following behind them. Amelia kept the door open as it was the summer and the twins' room seemed to cool down better if the door was left open during the day. The twins' room was large as it had a small section for playing and watching TV and another section which was mostly their bedroom space where they slept. The playing and TV section had a couch placed in front of the TV with a toy box placed against the opposite wall. Amelia headed over to the TV and turned it on as she flipped it to a cartoon that the twins would like.

Onyx and Coal rushed over to their toy box as the two opened it and pulled out the toys that they wanted to play with. Which was practically half of the box's contents. Coal found a toy airplane as he picked it up and began running around the room holding the small airplane up in his hand. Onyx pulled out a few of her dolls as she dragged Amelia over to play with her and her dolls. Oak found his entertainment by following Coal as they both pranced around the room, the flying game turning into a keep away game as Oak seemed to jump up at the small airplane in Coal's hand as if he was trying to get it in a playful way. After some time, Drake appeared in the twins' doorway making Amelia look up as she stood from playing with Onyx and headed over to him.

"What are you doing here?" Amelia asked and Drake shrugged.

"I figured I might wander around and try to familiarize myself with the place" Drake replied, "I just happened to end up here."

"Well, this is the twins' room so you can keep going now."

It was then that Coal rushed up to them, "Can he play too?" Coal asked excitedly as he looked from Drake to Amelia.

"Well… uh" Amelia stuttered but was stopped by Drake.

"Sure, why not? I don't mind." He said and Coal cheered as Drake walked past Amelia and Amelia shook her head as she moved to follow Drake towards the twins.

Drake gestured for the twins to come over to the couch and the twins obeyed as Drake sat down on the couch. Coal climbed up to sit next to Drake while Onyx sat down on the floor near Drake's feet and Amelia gave in as she sat down on the couch on the other side of Drake. Drake was quiet as he closed his eyes for a brief moment before opening them again and as soon as they opened, a small image of an elephant appeared in front of them making everyone, except Drake, go wide eyed in amazement. The twins smiled and then laughed as the elephant trumpeted and the twins began begging Drake for more. Drake smiled as the elephant disappeared and was replaced with small images of a pack of wolves as they bounded around the twins' and Amelia's heads making the twins laugh and Amelia smile. Their fun was soon cut short as the TV screen, which had the cartoon show playing on it, suddenly changed to a news program.

_"We interrupt this program to bring you this urgent message." _The news channel said and Amelia indicated for everyone to quiet down. Drake made his images disappear as Amelia grabbed the remote to turn up the volume on the TV.

_"Towns off the coast of Japan have suddenly been hit by unexplainable events as the towns' people have been rapidly evacuating the area as of this morning. Residents of these towns have said that their towns were stable and running smoothly yesterday but the instant the tide came in, the towns were struck by untraceable tsunamis and earthquakes. Many of the town's residents have claimed to have seen some sort of large sea monster which was said to have caused most of the damage although this has obviously resulted in the residents being in shock. The people have been assured that there is a special unit working to resolve these unexplainable events."_

Amelia was frozen in her seat as she watched the news broadcast and the twins looked from Amelia to the TV screen, confused. "What's Amelia doing?" Onyx asked.

"Uh, she's… very interested in the show" Drake replied, "Uh… hey, I know a good game!"

"What is it?" Coal asked.

"You know who agent Manning is, right?" Both of the twins thought for a second and then nodded. "Good, the game is to find agent Manning and the person who can hold onto his legs the longest wins."

"What do we win?"

"I'll show you some more of those cool animals. How does that sound?"

Both of the twins cheered and asked at the same time, "When do we start?"

"On your mark… get set… go!"

The twins leaped up and rushed for the door with Oak running right behind them as they ran out of the room and down the halls to find Manning. Drake turned his attention back to Amelia as he looked at her for a few seconds before lifting his hand and snapping his fingers in front of her face.

"Helloooo" Drake said, "Amelia, are you there? Wake up, girl!"

Amelia snapped out of it, "Huh? What?"

"You okay? You were zoned out on the TV for a pretty long time."

"Oh… yeah, I'm fine. I think."

"You think?"

"That news broadcast was about the mission the others are on. The situation must be getting a little worse than they thought."

"How do you even know it was them?"

"Because the sea monster that the residents claimed to see is actually real, that is what the others were sent to find and deal with. It was causing some trouble last week and the others were sent to deal with it before it could do too much damage. They're going to be away longer now that this has happened."

"Wait… so this just isn't a place for weirdly gifted people? You guys go out and battle these so called monsters?"

"Yes, we've all done our fair share of handling monster."

"Even you?"

"Of course. That also means that you get to be trained as well eventually."

"Wait… what?"

Amelia gave Drake a look but then stopped when she realized that the twins weren't anywhere in sight and she began looking around the room for them.

"Where are the kids?" Amelia asked and Drake snickered.

"I sent them and your pet off to find Manning." Drake replied.

"Why?"

"I told them that the one who can hold onto Manning's legs the longest wins."

Amelia looked at Drake for a moment before bursting out laughing at Drake's small prank. "Oh, that is good! I wish I could see his face right now."

"Wanna go find them and see how their doing?"

"Totally."

The two smiled as they rushed out of the twins' room to hopefully find them latched onto Manning.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

_**I do not own 'Hellboy'. I only own Amelia, Levi, Felix, the twins, Drake, and any other characters you don't recognize from the movies as I am not all that familiar with the comics.**_

After a few moments of searching, Drake and Amelia finally found the twins and they were, in fact, latched tightly onto Manning's legs with their arms and legs wrapped around his legs laughing and smiling while Manning was struggling to keep his footing as he tried to move his legs. Oak was also nearby as he wagged his tail happily at the twins latched onto Manning's legs. Manning was obviously not impressed as he mumbled a few curses but kept them quiet enough so as not to let the twins hear him. A few passing agents looked at the odd sight and they tried to hold back a smile or a laugh as they passed not even bothering to help. Drake and Amelia stayed hidden around the corner with their hands over their mouths as they tried to keep quiet as they watched the funny scene play out.

"Ugh! Onyx! Coal! This isn't funny, you gotta let go!" Manning demanded but the twins didn't give in as they stayed latched onto his legs. "How am I supposed to do my work with you two dragging me down?"

Amelia pressed her back against the wall and slid down to the floor as she couldn't keep herself standing anymore as she laughed with her hand over her mouth and her other arm wrapped around her stomach as it began to hurt from laughing so hard. Drake remained standing as he too was laughing hard enough he had to hold his stomach. Manning almost stumbled to the floor as he waved his arms around trying to remain standing and Drake and Amelia burst out laughing and Manning heard them.

"Damn it, Amelia! Drake! You two had better have a good explanation for this!"

Drake and Amelia came out from around the corner as Amelia stood and the two were still snickering at Manning and the twins.

"Sorry Manning" Amelia said, "We don't."

"Well can you at least get these two little demons off of me? I have important work to do."

"But we haven't won yet!" Onyx said and Coal laughed.

"I can stay on the longest!" Coal teased.

"No, I can!"

"I can!"

"Enough!" Manning bellowed, "Can you please get them off? NOW!"

Amelia and Drake laughed once more before Amelia looked around and spotted one of the plants sitting on a side table and Amelia concentrated. Within moments, two luscious green vines grew from the plant and each one reached out and wrapped around one of the twins. Onyx and Coal whined/groaned as they reluctantly let go of Manning's legs and Amelia's vines lifted the twins up off of the floor. The twins weren't sad for long as Coal spread his arms out as if he was an airplane and Onyx laughed. Amelia set the twins down and the vines shrunk back into the plant and Manning sighed in relief as he straightened his clothes.

"Now that I don't have little demons latched onto me" Manning said, "I have some work I need to attend to."

As Manning walked off, Amelia and Drake glanced at each other and they quietly laughed. After all that time, it was now time for lunch and everyone headed down the halls towards the kitchen for something to eat. When they reached the kitchen, Drake and the twins sat down at the table while Amelia began pulling out ingredients from the fridge to make sandwiches for them all. Oak yawned as he moved over to an empty corner and curled up for a short nap and it was then that Liz walked in looking slightly tired but relieved.

"Hey guys." Liz said as she moved to kiss the top of the twins' heads.

"Hey, Liz" Amelia greeted, "Finished the paperwork?"

"It's all done. I can finally sit down and relax without having to look at those documents ever again."

Liz headed over to the counter to help Amelia with lunch and it was then that the two heard the twins squeal in delight and then laugh. Liz and Amelia turned to see that Drake had conjured up an image of a flock of birds as they flew around the twins' heads which made the two smile as they resumed to making lunch. The phone in the kitchen rang and Amelia moved to answer it as she picked up the phone and pressed it to her ear.

"Hello?" Amelia said.

"Amelia? Is that you?" Abe's voice replied through the phone.

"Uncle Abe! Are you alright? I heard things on the news about the mission."

"Amelia, I'm perfectly alright and so is everyone else. I wanted to call and check in on you and the others after our _situation_ earlier. How is everything over there? I heard from Myers that there is a new agent, are you getting along?"

"Uh, yeah we're… getting along." _Sort of._

"Amelia, I can hear in your voice that something isn't quite right. Are you sure nothing is wrong? You can tell me."

"I know. Nothing's wrong, uncle Abe, it's just a matter of adjusting is all."

"Well alright then… Would you mind handing the phone off to Liz? And tell the twins I said 'hi'."

"Sure."

Amelia took the phone away from her ear and handed the phone to Liz who took it and pressed the phone to her own ear as Amelia grabbed the plate of sandwiches and placed them on the table as she sat down. Amelia handed Onyx and Coal a sandwich and then took one for herself and Drake also took one. Liz soon hung up the phone a few minutes later and she sat down at the table to eat. It was only after the plates were being cleared when the loud siren went off and the light on the wall flashed red. The twins whined as they covered their ears with their hands and Drake was utterly confused while Liz and Amelia sighed in annoyance. The loud siren jolted Oak from his sleep as his head jerked up and when he realized that it was just the siren, he stood and made his way over to Amelia and nudged her hand as Amelia stroked his head.

"What's going on?" Drake asked.

"It's a mission" Liz replied, "C'mon, you might as well learn about what we do."

Everyone stood from their seats as Onyx and Coal each reached up to be carried. Amelia took Coal up into her arms while Liz picked up Onyx and they were soon on their way down the halls towards the board room. When they made it to the board room, they found that Manning and a few other agents were already there as well as agent Myers as they all walked in.

"About time" Manning said in slight annoyance, "we need to get down to business."

"What is it today, Manning?" Liz asked as they all sat down around the table.

"An entity is causing some _disturbance_ down in a subway station. The station is shut down until further notice which means that we need to get down there and get rid of that entity."

"By 'we' he means just us alone" Amelia said to Drake, "not him teamed up with us whatsoever."

Manning just quietly groaned as Drake stifled a laugh.

"Oh, and by the way" Manning said, "Drake is going too."

"But he isn't even trained yet!" Amelia argued.

"We are already too short of agents and we need all the help we can get! Drake's going and that's that."

Amelia sat back in her chair as she shook her head in disbelief and Manning dismissed them to get ready for the mission. Amelia and Liz handed Onyx and Coal off into Myers' care as he was the only other human agent that the twins would trust to take care of them whilst Liz and Amelia were gone. Drake followed Amelia, Oak, and Liz through the halls towards the garage where there were a few cars that would take them to the subway station. Liz headed over to a large cabinet and pulled out her and Amelia's locator belts, guns, and their black leather jackets. Amelia put on her leather jacket and took her locator belt from Liz as she strapped it to her waist and Drake spoke.

"So, how are we supposed to-" Drake stopped when he suddenly saw Amelia pull out her gun, loaded it, and held it in her hand as she turned to Drake.

"Supposed to what?" she asked and Drake just stared wide eyed at Amelia, or rather the gun in her hand, and he silently gulped.

"Uh… never mind."

Amelia shrugged as she placed her gun in its holder and headed over to the cars with Oak right beside her. Drake made a mental note that he probably shouldn't piss Amelia off so long as he was living in the same building as her. Especially when she had a gun in her hand. Drake shook his head as he followed Amelia to the cars and they were all soon on their way.

When they finally reached the subway station, the whole street had been blocked off as police officers and other agents stood at each end of the street making sure that nobody but the BPRD agents came through. The police officers had blocked off the streets with police line tape and orange cones and they moved them out of the way as the BPRD cars drove through. The cars soon came to a stop and Amelia got out of the backseat of one car followed by Oak and Drake got out from the other side while Liz climbed out of the driver's seat as she had driven them here with other human agents following them in the other car.

"So who wants to go down first? Drake?" Amelia asked as they stood at the top of the subway station stairs.

"Ladies first." Drake offered obviously not wanting to be the first to come in contact with the entity.

"Why thank you, Drake."

Amelia smiled as she stepped forward down the subway station steps with Oak following her as she pulled out her gun and Liz silently snickered as she followed as well, gun raised in her hand. Drake silently gulped as he followed the others down the stairs into the subway station.

"Just stick close to one of us and you'll be fine." Liz said to Drake and Drake nodded as he followed Liz while Amelia and Oak dispersed away from them as they searched for the entity. Liz and Drake searched on one side of the station while Amelia and Oak searched on the other side.

"See anything suspicious?" Liz asked Amelia through their communicators.

"Not quite" Amelia answered, "I'm running out of platform, I'm gonna look on the tracks."

"Alright, we're going to stick to the platforms. Let us know if you find anything."

Amelia jumped down from the platform and landed successfully on the railroad tracks and Oak jumped down beside her and walked slightly ahead of her as he sniffed the air. Amelia walked cautiously behind Oak with her gun raised as she scanned the tunnel for any sign of the entity. Oak suddenly stopped and Amelia stopped as well as Oak sniffed the air for a short moment before quietly growling and Amelia became even more cautious as she stepped up to Oak's side.

"What is it, boy?" Amelia asked, "Is it down here?"

Oak began to growl a little louder and it was then that Amelia faintly heard the growling reply from the entity down in the dark tunnel. It was too dark to really see what the entity looked like but Amelia kept her eyes locked on the dark tunnel as she called Liz through her communicator.

"Liz" Amelia said and her voice was ever so slightly shaky, "It's here."


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

_**I do not own 'Hellboy'. I only own Amelia, Levi, Felix, the twins, Drake, and any other characters you don't recognize from the movies as I am not all that familiar with the comics. **_

Amelia stood with her gun raised and pointed towards the darkness of the tunnel as Oak's growling grew louder as the entity began to get closer. The entity began to come into view but it was still dark but not dark enough that Amelia couldn't see what she was going to be shooting at. The entity was large, much larger than Oak, as it stood a few feet over Amelia and she could see it's deathly red eyes glaring at her determining whether to kill her, eat her, or both. Oak began to stand protectively in front of Amelia but he couldn't do much as the entity roared at them as it moved to attack and Amelia opened fire on the creature. One of her bullets hit the entity's shoulder making the entity cry out in pain but it soon regained itself as it roared once more and Amelia and Oak turned and ran as the entity began chasing them down the tunnel.

"Liz!" Amelia cried, "I need help here! Like NOW!"

"Hang on!" Liz replied, "We're coming!"

Amelia pointed her gun behind her and shot a few more times but because she was running, the bullets had no accurate aim towards the entity. Oak suddenly skidded to a stop as he turned to the entity and gave his own battle roar.

"Oak!" Amelia cried as she too stopped to get Oak but she didn't get the chance as Oak leaped at the entity and dug his sharp teeth into the creatures neck.

The entity cried out in pain once more as it tried to swat Oak off of its neck but Oak had a firm grip on the monster and would not let go. Amelia raised her gun to shoot at the entity but she hesitated as she didn't want to hit Oak who was still latched onto the entity. Amelia suddenly heard another roar but it was behind her as she quickly turned and spotted Drake in front of the entrance of the tunnel with an entity, much like the one before her, behind him.

"Drake, behind you!" Amelia cried as she turned to shoot but Drake stopped her.

"Don't shoot!" Drake shouted, "It's just an illusion. Get out of the way!"

Amelia did as she was told as she moved to the edge of the tunnel and Drake's entity illusion charged towards the real entity as it roared.

"Oak! Get out of there!" Amelia cried and Oak released the entity's neck as he dropped to the ground and ran towards Amelia. Amelia lowered herself to Oak's level as she wrapped her arms around him and watched with wide eyes. The real entity was about to charge at them but was stopped as Drake's illusion crashed into it catching it off guard as it stumbled to the ground. As the real entity battled with the illusion entity, Drake rushed over to Amelia and Oak keeping his eyes on the illusion entity and the real entity. Liz then appeared in the tunnel entrance and her eyes were wide as she raised her gun and shot at the real and illusion entity and she spotted Amelia, Oak, and Drake on the side.

"Kids, get out of there!" she shouted as she continued to shoot at the two entities, the bullets went straight through the illusion entity and instead hit the real entity as it cried out in pain and finally collapsed to the ground. The illusion entity backed off as it began to dissolve and finally disappeared and Liz rushed forward towards Amelia, Oak, and Drake.

"Are you kids alright?" she asked.

"We're fine." Amelia replied.

"Why did that last entity disappear?"

"It was one of my illusions" Drake answered, "Can we get out of here? This place is giving me the creeps."

"Yeah, sure. The other agents will take care of the remains."

Liz led them all out of the tunnel as they returned to the subway platforms and Drake climbed up first and Oak jumped up after him. Drake turned and held his hand out first to Liz as he helped her up onto the platform and then reached out to help Amelia up. Amelia hesitated at first but then reached out and took Drake's hand as he pulled her up out of the tracks and onto the platform.

"Thanks." Amelia quietly said.

"No problem" Drake replied as they began heading back up the steps of the subway station, "Someone's gotta look out for you when _Loner boy_ isn't here to do it."

Amelia turned to Drake and gave him a look, "What?"

"I mean… I was just saying-"

"Okay, one: you actual care to look out for me? Two: What makes you think I need 'looking out for' just because Levi's not here? I can take care of myself"

"Whoa slow down there, missy. I didn't say you needed 'looking out for', you proved that back in the tunnel, I was just trying to be nice."

"Um… okay. Thanks?"

Drake snickered, "You're welcome."

Amelia shook her head as they finally made it back to the cars and they drove back to the BPRD. The drive back was silent as Amelia and Drake sat in the back seat with Oak in the middle as Liz drove. Oak had settled himself down as he rested his head on Amelia's lap and Amelia stroked his head all the while thinking about Levi and she realized how much she missed him right now. They soon made it back to the BPRD and as soon as the cars were parked inside, Amelia climbed out of the car with Oak following close behind her. Drake and Liz got out of the car as well as Myers came down the hall holding Onyx with one arm and holding Coal's hand as Coal stood beside him. The twins cheered as they spotted Amelia and Myers set Onyx down as the two rushed towards Amelia and hugged her tightly. Amelia smiled as she hugged them back, asking them how much fun it was having Myers babysit them. Liz soon came forward as the twins spotted her and they rushed towards her as they hugged her tightly as well.

"Why don't I take Onyx and Coal for the rest of the day?" Liz said to Amelia, "You've had them almost all week; it's my turn with the little angels."

"Are you sure, Liz?" Amelia asked, "You just finished all that paperwork, are you sure you don't want to relax after that?"

"Oh c'mon, nothing beats celebrating finished paperwork like playing with our twins. Go do something in your greenhouse; I'm sure you haven't been in there in _ages_."

"Well, alright if you're sure-"

"I'm sure! Now go on and have some 'you-time', You look like you need loads of it"

Amelia smiled as Liz held each of the twins' hands and they headed down the halls and Amelia sighed as she headed towards the outdoors where her greenhouse was located and Oak followed her. Amelia soon reached the outdoor grounds as she opened the door and walked outside towards her greenhouse. She pushed open the door and held it open as Oak walked inside ahead of her and Amelia followed. Oak headed over to a large green cushion in the corner as he curled up for a short nap and Amelia looked around trying to decide what to do first. She finally decided on watering the plants as it was the most relaxing part of gardening and there also wasn't much to do in her greenhouse. Amelia grabbed the watering can as she headed over to the sink to fill up the watering can and she began watering every single plant in the greenhouse. Amelia had only finished watering just over a quarter of her greenhouse when the door suddenly opened and Amelia looked up and spotted Drake as he leaned against the door frame.

"Drake" Amelia said as she set down her watering can, "What are you doing here?"

"I could give the excuse I gave earlier" Drake replied, "but then that would be too coincidental. I asked one of the agents where your greenhouse was after sitting in my room utterly bored. Plus, you looked a little… I dunno, uh… off, I guess."

"So?"

"So… something's wrong, talk to me."

Amelia sighed as she grabbed her watering can and resumed watering the plants again, "Just leave me alone, you won't get it."

"Maybe not, but at least I'm willing to listen so you can get it out of your system."

"Drake, I told you. You won't get it so please just… go."

Amelia fell silent as she continued to water her plants and Drake watched her for a short moment and he looked closely at her as she fought back a few tears.

"You're missing Levi aren't you?" Drake asked using Levi's real name for the first time since arriving here and Amelia shook her head.

"What gave you that idea?" Amelia replied and Drake mimicked what Amelia had said earlier that morning.

"Well let's think about this for a second… You've been with _Loner boy _for… how long now?"

Amelia sighed, "… A year. I've been with Levi for a full year"

"So, you've been together with him for a year now, he's been away for… I dunno, a week or two, and judging by what we went through earlier today you're worried about whether he's going to come back in one piece."

Amelia stopped as she set down her watering can again and she closed her eyes as she took a deep breath. "Am I that obvious?" she asked.

"Not entirely, I also talked to Liz and she explained a few things to me."

"Oh great."

"Amelia, look at me."

"Why should I?"

"Trust me, just look up and look at me."

Amelia sighed as she opened her eyes and turned to Drake but it wasn't Drake who she expected to see. Instead of Drake leaning up against the door frame, it was Levi! Amelia's eyes widened as she stared at 'Levi' leaning against the door frame.

"W-what… I…" Amelia stuttered but nothing seemed to come as 'Levi' walked forward and reached up to lightly stroke her cheek and his hand fell back down to his side. Amelia stared at him for another few moments but then she shook her head as she turned around and buried her face in her hands.

"N-no, no, Drake, please don't… just don't. I can't take this anymore."

'Levi' sighed as his face and body shimmered and shifted until 'Levi' was Drake once again. "Sorry" Drake said, "I was just trying to help you feel better."

Amelia took a small deep breath as she lifted her head from her hands and turned back to Drake, "I know… and thanks, but… That just seemed a little weird and… wrong."

"I understand… so, is there anything I can do or do you still want me to leave?"

"Well actually… if you're willing to, just a simple friend would be nice right now."

"Well I'm here now, aren't I?" Amelia smiled as Drake held out his right hand. "Friends?"

Amelia held out her right hand and shook Drake's hand, "friends" she replied and the two let their hands drop. "You can start by sweeping up around the greenhouse. The broom is by the door."

Drake looked at Amelia, "seriously?"

"You offered."

Drake and Amelia laughed as Drake moved to grab the broom and Amelia returned to watering the rest of the plants.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

_**I do not own 'Hellboy'. I only own Amelia, Levi, Felix, the twins, Drake, and any other characters you don't recognize from the movies as I am not all that familiar with the comics. **_

The next few days were relaxing as there were no missions to go on and Liz wanted to spend time with the twins which gave Amelia lots of time to organize her greenhouse. Amelia had to admit, she was actually becoming friends with Drake despite all that had happened last year. There were the few occasional moments when Drake would act like a jerk but it was usually resolved some time later and everyone would get on with their day. It was on the third day after the entity subway attack when Amelia was sitting on the couch in the library reading her favorite book with Oak curled up next to her sleeping. Onyx and Coal were sitting on the floor playing with a few of their toys and Amelia would occasionally look up from her book to check on them when needed. The doors to the library suddenly opened as Liz rushed in and quickly headed over to Amelia as she set down her book.

"Liz, what's going on?" Amelia asked and Oak woke from his nap and lifted his head.

"Amelia, I just got the call!" Liz cried, "They're home! If we hurry, we can catch them in the garage!"

Amelia instantly knew who Liz was talking about as she called Oak and the twins and they all rushed out of the library towards the garage. They had to slow down a bit as Onyx and Coal weren't as fast as Liz, Amelia, and Oak but they were fast enough when they needed to be. Drake was casually wandering the halls with head phones in his ears as he walked in the opposite direction and he pulled off his head phones when he spotted the group rushing down the halls.

"Hey, where's the fire?" Drake asked.

"They're finally home!" Amelia answered as they all rushed past him, "We're going to meet them in the garage."

"Hold up, who's home?"

"Just come on!"

Drake groaned but followed after the group as they rushed towards the garage. When they finally made it to the garage, Drake almost ran right into Liz and Amelia but stopped himself just in time. They all watched as the large garage door opened and a large truck drove in and Liz and Amelia smiled at each other. As the truck pulled in, Drake silently moved off to the side as he didn't know these people coming in and he figured he should let Liz and Amelia have their moments before being introduced to them and he placed his head phones back over his ears. The truck soon came to a stop as the back of the truck opened and out stepped Hellboy and behind him came Abe.

"Would ya look at that, Blue!" Hellboy said, "We got our own welcoming committee."

Liz and Amelia laughed as the twins ran forward towards Hellboy and Hellboy kneeled down to their level with his arms wide open. The twins squealed in delight as they hugged Hellboy and he returned the gesture as he lifted them both up into his arms as he stood. He set the twins down as Liz stepped forward and the twins rushed over to Abe as Hellboy pulled Liz into his arms and kissed her.

"Welcome home, big guy." Liz said after they pulled away from each other.

"It's good to be back." Hellboy replied.

Amelia jogged over to Abe as the twins finished with their hugs and the twins moved out of the way as Amelia leaped into Abe's open arms.

"I missed you, uncle Abe!" Amelia said as she hugged Abe and Abe returned the gesture as he kissed the side of Amelia's head..

"I missed you too, Amelia." Abe replied as they released each other from their hold.

"I thought you weren't supposed to be back for another three days."

"There was a slight change of plans and we decided to come home early and surprise you."

"Where's Levi?"

"He was following us a few minutes behind, he should be pulling in fairly soon."

As soon as Abe finished his sentence, a black 67 camaro ss pulled into the garage and parked next to the truck. Amelia's smile widened as she spotted Levi in the driver's seat and Levi turned off the engine as he opened the door and stepped out of the car. He wore his black leather jacket with a white t-shirt underneath with pants and sneakers and a pair of sunglasses sat over his eyes. Levi removed his sunglasses as he looked around the garage and his eyes landed on Amelia as she smiled. Levi smiled back as he began walking towards her and Amelia didn't waste anytime as she ran towards him and leaped as she wrapped her arms around his neck. The two laughed as Levi wrapped his arms around her waist and spun her around in a circle before placing her back on her feet.

"That was _way_ too long." Levi said and Amelia giggled as Levi placed his hand under her chin and tilted her head up to kiss her. Amelia kissed him back as she kept her arms locked around his neck and the two pulled away after a few moments. "Yep, way too damn long."

"I missed you too, Levi." Amelia said and the two laughed. "Where's Felix?"

"Don't worry, he's still here."

At the mention of Felix, the little ferret appeared out of the open door of the car and jumped out. Felix scurried over to the two teens as he climbed up Levi and settled on his shoulder and squeaked. Oak soon spotted Felix and he barked happily as he rushed over to them and skidded to a stop in front of them. Levi reached down and scratched Oak's head as Felix climbed down from Levi's shoulder and scurried down onto Oak's back and onto the floor. Felix circled Oak playfully as Oak watched him, wagging his tail and the two animals dashed down the halls to play.

"LEVI!" Onyx and Coal cried as they ran towards the two teens and Levi smiled as he kneeled down and the two winged children crashed into his open arms.

"How was your trip?" Onyx asked.

"What did you do?" Coal asked as well.

"Did you bring us back anything?"

"Was the food gross?"

"Whoa, guys, slow down!" Levi said, "I just got home, we've got time for stories later, okay?" The twins whined but accepted Levi's decision as he stood and the twins dashed off to maybe beg a story out of Hellboy or Abe. Levi laughed as he draped his arm around Amelia and they began heading towards the others and it was then that Levi spotted Drake leaning up against the wall with his head phones over his ears and they stopped.

"Wait, what the hell is Drake doing here?" Levi asked.

"Oh yeah, about that… Drake is the new agent." Amelia replied.

"WHAT! I leave for over one week and this is what I come home to? To that insolent jerk! He didn't touch you did he? He better not have or done something to the kids or I swear I'll-"

"Levi, clam down. He's not that bad."

"Not that bad? Amelia, do you hear yourself? Drake is-"

"Hey, guys!" Hellboy called, "Come on over and meet this new guy."

Amelia gave Levi a look telling him to be polite and to behave and Levi sighed as Amelia took his hand and they headed over to where the others were meeting Drake. Drake had removed his head phones from his ears and was now currently shaking Hellboy's stone right hand and as their hands dropped, Drake spotted Levi.

"Well, well, well" Drake said, "If it isn't the famous _Loner boy_ himself."

"Yeah, not so great to see you either, _Drake_." Levi replied as he glared at Drake, hate filled his voice with every word he said.

"Finally grown a backbone since last year, eh?"

"Shut up, you-"

"That's enough!" Liz suddenly shouted as she moved to stand in between Levi and Drake and she slightly sparked. "Both of you calm down right now! I don't care who knows who and what you did last year or whatever, you will all behave and act like mature people. Got it?"

Levi silently growled to himself but nodded nonetheless as Drake crossed his arms over his chest and he too eventually nodded.

"Good" Liz said, "Now can we all please have a nice quiet evening with each other? Three of you just got home and have some important stories to tell."

Abe nodded, "I believe we should all head to the library, the halls are beginning to get rather crowded."

"Whatever" Drake said, "I'm heading back to my room. You guys do whatever the hell you want."

Drake began to walk off as he pulled his head phones back over his ears and the others watched him go. Levi glaring at the back of Drake's head and as soon as he was out of sight, Levi turned to Amelia.

"I don't want you or the kids anywhere near him." Levi instructed, "I don't trust him."

"Doesn't mean I don't" Amelia replied, "I spent almost the whole week with him. He's really a good guy."

"Like that jerk Austin? Remember, the one who hurt you to tears and exposed you to those paparazzi parasites?"

"Drake isn't the same. I've gotten to know him and I've even sort of become friends with him."

"Oh god, Amelia!"

"Levi!"

"Kids!" Liz said, "Enough of this, now let's go to the library and have a good time, huh?"

"Sorry, Liz." Levi said.

Liz nodded in response accepting his apology and the group began heading down the halls towards the library. When they reached the library they all headed inside and made themselves comfortable. Oak and Felix soon arrived in the library as Felix scurried up onto Levi's shoulder while Oak jumped up onto the couch. Hellboy let out a breath in comfort as he collapsed into a large comfy chair while Levi and Amelia took the couch with Levi's arm around her. Abe headed up the spiral staircase to get into his tank and Liz sat down on one of the arm rest of Hellboy's comfy chair. As soon as Abe was in his tank and the twins sat comfortably on the floor at their feet, Liz spoke.

"So who wants to start first?" Liz asked, "We want to hear what happened."

"Ah, me first." Hellboy said.

"Why you first?" Levi asked.

"Cause mine's the most exciting one."

"You spent half of the time sitting at camp sleeping and eating."

Liz snickered, "Not much of a difference there," she said, "all you do is eat and sleep here."

"Very funny, babe." Hellboy said

And so, the group spent the rest of the day in the library with Levi, Hellboy, and Abe exchanging their stories and Liz and Amelia listened to every word they said. The twins only paid attention about half of the time as they mostly played with their toys on the floor. Drake never showed up and nobody really noticed and Levi didn't really care but he pushed the thought out of his mind as it was soon his turn to tell his own story from their week and a half long trip.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

_**I do not own 'Hellboy'. I only own Amelia, Levi, Felix, the twins, Drake, and any other characters you don't recognize from the movies as I am not all that familiar with the comics.**_

The next morning, Liz, Hellboy, Abe, and Levi were already in the kitchen for breakfast as Liz was beginning to make a special breakfast for the home comers and Hellboy was doing his best to help. Felix sat on Levi's shoulder as he nibbled on a cracker and Drake soon walked in and he stopped for a second as he sniffed the air.

"Hey, what smells good?" Drake asked.

"Breakfast" Liz replied, "Its pancakes with blueberries and bacon with hash browns to celebrate the boy's safe return."

"Sounds good, need any help?"

"I think we've got everything covered, thanks though."

Drake smiled as he sat down in a chair at the table and Levi mentally cringed in disgust at Drake and drake then spotted Felix perched on Levi's shoulder.

"Is that a rat or what?" Drake said.

"Or what" Levi answered sarcastically, "It's a ferret, Drake, and his name is Felix."

"Whatever, it still looks like a rat to me."

Levi shook his head and it was then that Onyx and Coal rushed into the room with Amelia attempting to follow with oak right next to her.

"HI!" the twins practically cried out as they rushed into the room at full speed.

"Kids, slow down!" Amelia called but the twins didn't seem to hear her. Felix jumped off of Levi's shoulder and landed on the table as Levi stopped the twins just in time before they could go any further towards where Liz and Hellboy were preparing breakfast.

"Hold up, you two" Levi said as he held one child in each arm, "You can't be running around in the kitchen like that, Liz and Hellboy are cooking and we don't want either of you to get burned or something."

"Sorry." the twins chorused.

"Tell you what, after breakfast we'll take you both outside and you can run around as much as you want."

"YAY!"

Levi smiled as Coal climbed up onto Levi's lap and Levi lifted him up while Onyx rushed back over to Amelia and Amelia lifted her up into her arms.

"Morning, Levi" Amelia said as she headed over to him, "did you sleep well?"

"Perfectly" Levi replied as Amelia slightly bent down to briefly kiss Levi and they pulled away.

"Eww!" the twins chorused again and Amelia and Levi laughed as Amelia sat down in a chair next to Levi with Onyx on her lap. Oak took his normal place beside Amelia and he was soon served his own breakfast consisting of chunks of meat and he sat down to eat his fill.

"Just wait until you're older" Levi said, "Then you'll understand."

Onyx and Coal just looked at each other and shrugged, not understanding what Levi was actually saying and Amelia giggled. Breakfast was soon ready as Abe set the plates, cups, and cutlery on the table and Liz and Hellboy set the food out on the table. Everyone began loading up their plates as the twins moved to their own seats and everyone was soon eating. Levi avoided all possible conversation and eye contact with Drake as much as possible and Amelia sighed knowing that it was going to be tough to get the two of them to get along at some point. By the end of the meal, everyone pitched in on helping to clean as Abe, Amelia, and drake cleared away the dishes and cleaned them. Hellboy and Liz put away the few leftovers in the fridge and even the twins helped as they were given a few damp cloths and they began wiping down the table as best as they could. With the kitchen finally cleaned up, Onyx and Coal began jumping up and down pleading for Amelia and Levi to take them outside to play. Levi and Amelia laughed as the twins began heading for the door and Felix jumped onto Levi's shoulder as Levi moved to follow with oak following him but Amelia stayed behind for a short moment.

"Hey Drake" Amelia said, "Do you want to come outside with us?"

"I dunno" Drake replied, "I think _Loner boy_ might not like that… then again, it's fun to aggravate him. Let's go!"

Amelia rolled her eyes as she headed towards the door and Drake followed behind her and they hurried to catch up to Levi and the twins.

"Amelia, you coming?" Levi called from down the hall.

"Yes Levi, I'm coming" Amelia answered as she caught up to Levi, "and so is Drake."

"Wait… what?"

"Drake is coming outside with us."

"C'mon Amelia, seriously?"

"I don't want to hear it, Levi." Levi groaned and Amelia leaned up and kissed Levi's cheek. "C'mon, for me?"

Levi thought for a moment and sighed as he nodded and Amelia smiled victoriously as she walked ahead of Levi and took each of the twins' hands as they pulled her down the hallway and Oak followed next to them. Felix scurried down off of Levi's shoulder as he dashed down the hallway after Amelia and the twins. Drake came up next to Levi and patted his shoulder.

"She sure has you wrapped around her slender little finger, doesn't she, _Loner boy_?" Drake teased and Levi shoved Drake's hand off of his shoulder.

"Screw you, Drake" Levi said, "I don't like you, in fact, I hate your guts! So why don't you just stay out of our way?"

"Ohhh, I dunno about that. It's kinda hard to keep that promise when your darling little girlfriend considers me a _simple friend_… kinda hard to stay away when she keeps coming to me."

"You stay the hell away from her! I'd watch it if I were you."

"I'd watch it if I were_ you_, Levi. You don't even know what I can do, do you?" This made Levi go silent as Drake was right, Levi did not know what Drake's power was and Drake snickered. "I guess you'll never know, huh _Loner boy_?"

Drake turned and walked down the halls to with a smirk on his face and Levi growled under his breath. Levi began running and as he passed Drake, Levi's entire body began to slightly shrink and fur began sprouting from his skin as he morphed into a cheetah and ran ahead to catch up to Amelia and the twins. Drake stopped and stared at the cheetah for a few seconds before cursing under his breath and he continued down the halls after the cheetah. Levi quickly soon made it to the outdoor grounds door where Amelia and the twins were waiting and they watched as Levi ran up to them and morphed back to his normal human self. Onyx was currently holding Felix in her arms while Coal was holding Amelia's hand as Oak stood beside her and Amelia smiled as Levi joined them.

"There you are" Amelia said, "we were wondering where you and Drake got off to. Where is Drake anyways?"

"Changed his mind" Levi quickly said, "let's go."

"Nice try, _Loner boy_" Drake said as he came up next to them and Levi silently groaned. Amelia gave Levi a look and Levi shrugged as Amelia finally opened the door to the outdoor grounds and Oak, Onyx, and Coal instantly dashed through and out into the outdoor grounds. Onyx placed Felix down on the ground and Felix squeaked as he and Oak ran next to the twins. Amelia smiled as she grabbed Levi's hand and the two took off after the twins as they laughed. Drake stayed where he was for a short moment before stepping out onto the outdoor grounds and began just walking through the garden-like field as he shoved his hands into his pockets and looked around. Levi and Amelia soon stopped running but Onyx and Coal obviously didn't as they began to play some sort of chase game with Oak and Levi and Amelia began casually walking through the field.

Levi turned to Amelia, "Hey Amelia, do you know what Drake's power is?" Levi asked.

"He can create illusions; take the form of another human being, and something about manipulating people's actions and words, all with his mind." Amelia answered and Levi thought for a moment.

"Wow… so basically he can do almost anything that involves the mind?"

"Not everything, just about a few of the stuff."

Levi nodded and the two fell silent as Drake made his way over to them.

"Hey" Drake said, "Do you mind if I join you?"

"Not at all." Amelia replied and despite Levi's silent groan, Drake began walking on Amelia's opposite side of where Levi was.

"So Amelia, what's it like kissing a loner? Is it lonely?"

"Why don't you just shut up, Drake?" Levi threatened.

"Or what? You'll beat me up? Highly unlikely, you couldn't last a day in school without getting beat up and you hardly fought back."

"Things have changed, Drake. Now that you're here, everything has changed."

"Yeah, for the better… oh wait, you're still here."

"That's it!"

Levi suddenly lunged at Drake and as he did his body morphed into a tiger and Drake yelped as Levi growled and knocked Drake down to the ground.

"Levi!" Amelia cried but Levi didn't stop as he moved to pounce on Drake and maybe tear him to shreds but Drake had his own plans.

Amelia was only able to just move out of the way as Drake suddenly created an image of another tiger and Levi roared loudly which caught the attention of Onyx and Coal. Onyx and Coal rushed over to Amelia with fear and confusion seen all over their faces and they both latched on tightly to Amelia.

"Amelia, what's happening?" Onyx asked a little fearfully as Oak and Felix also rushed up to them and Oak stood a little protectively in front of them all.

"Are they gonna fight?" Coal asked in the same fearful tone as his twin sister.

"It's going to be okay" Amelia assured them, "Just stand back."

Onyx and Coal did as they were told as Amelia gestured for Oak to watch over them and Oak rushed over to the twins who were backing up away from the tiger fight. Amelia let her hands drop to her side as she began twisting and curving her fingers and hands and within moments, large, thick vines shot out of the ground wrapping around Drake and pinning Levi to the ground. Drake's concentration was broken as the illusion tiger disappeared and Drake struggled against the vines holding him in his place.

"What the hell are you doing?" Drake demanded.

"Ending this" Amelia answered, "Both of you need to stop this nonsense right now! Levi, you ought to know better and Drake, you were just beginning to get along with everybody and you want to ruin it? You two should be ashamed of yourselves and should set a better example for the twins too."

Amelia didn't release her vines as she turned and headed over to Oak and the twins. She took hold of the twins' hands as she began leading them back towards the BPRD building with Oak following behind them.

As she walked away with the twins and Oak, she said over her shoulder to them, "I'll release you when you both have come to your senses and behave like mature beings."


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

_**I do not own 'Hellboy'. I only own Amelia, Levi, Felix, the twins, Drake, and any other characters you don't recognize from the movies as I am not all that familiar with the comics.**_

After the argument in the field, Amelia was able to hand the twins off to Myers and Oak went with them as Amelia headed towards the library to try and calm herself down. She had been able to keep herself under control when she was in front of the twins but right now she really needed to get away for a little while… Depending on how long it took for Drake and Levi to make amends. Even if Levi morphed back to his human form, he wouldn't escape Amelia's vines as they would still tangle around him making it pointless for either of them to escape. Amelia didn't exactly like the idea of leaving the both of them out there like that but she couldn't think of any other way to make them cooperate and maybe even become friends.

_Scratch that last part _Amelia thought, _it'll take a million years for them to even consider each other friends at all. _

Amelia soon reached the library as she pushed open the door and walked inside to find Abe in his tank reading from the four posts in front of the tank.

"Hello, Amelia" Abe said, "Where are the twins? And Levi and Drake?"

"The twins are with Myers" Amelia replied, "The boys are… uh, they're a little _tangled up_ at the moment."

Abe studied Amelia for a short moment and Amelia tried her hardest to block her thoughts but some of it must have still seeped through as Abe gasped.

"Amelia, why in the world would you do that?" Abe asked and Amelia sighed as she sat down beside the tank.

"Well… Drake kind of started it actually and he got Levi mad so Levi tried to attack him in tiger form. Drake tried to fight back by using a tiger illusion so I decided to stop it and I tangled them up in my vines. I told them I wouldn't release them until they decided to get along and stop fighting."

Abe nodded, "Understandable" he said, "but I still think that there must have been a better solution than tying them up outside exposed to the elements."

"It was the only thing I could think of to actually get them to stop and talk to each other. If I had put them in a room to talk they would kill each other in a fist fight. I just didn't know what else to do anymore."

"I understand your reasoning, Amelia… though I do suggest you might want to release them within a few hours."

"Why is that?"

"Because the weather is due to turn cloudy and rainy later on today and we don't want that with the boys still tangled up out there."

"Don't worry; I made sure my vines would release them as soon as they came to an agreement."

Abe nodded as he returned his attention to his books and Amelia decided to do the same as she picked up her favorite book and settled down to read. After a few minutes, Amelia's cell phone suddenly began to ring and Amelia reached into her pocket as she pulled out her cell phone. She looked at it for a brief moment and found that it was her best friend Kelly calling her and she answered her phone.

"Hey Kelly, what's up?" Amelia asked.

"Hey Amelia" Kelly answered, "I was wondering if you wanted to come over and hang out for a bit."

"Hang on a second, I'll ask." Amelia pulled her cell phone away from her ear as she turned to Abe. "Uncle Abe, Kelly wants to know if I can go over and hang out at her place. Can I go?"

"I have no problem with that" Abe replied, "… so long as you are absolutely sure your vines will release the boys. I don't want to find them stranded for hours on end out there."

"I am absolutely sure."

"Then yes you may go."

Amelia smiled as she pressed her cell phone back to her ear to reply to Kelly, "Sure, I can come over."

"Great, see you soon." Kelly replied.

"See you."

Amelia hung up her cell phone as she returned it to her pocket; this was a great opportunity to get away for awhile. "I'll see you later, uncle Abe." Amelia said as she stood and began heading for the door.

"Have fun" Abe replied, "I'll let the others know where you are and don't stay out too late."

"I won't."

Amelia finally exited the library as she headed across the hall into her own room to grab her purse and a light sweater before heading towards the garage to find an agent to drive her to Kelly's house. Amelia was lucky as she easily found an agent who was more than happy to drive her to her friend's house and they were soon on their way. It didn't take long to reach Kelly's house as it wasn't very far and the house was given to them from the BPRD because of last years events. They soon pulled up into Kelly's driveway and Amelia thanked the agent who drove her as she got out of the car and stepped up to the front door as the agent drove away. Kelly soon answered the door and she smiled as she opened the door.

"Hey, glad you could make it." Kelly greeted as she stepped aside for Amelia to walk in, "I was beginning to get so bored around here."

Amelia laughed as Kelly closed the door behind them, "How can you possibly be bored?" Amelia asked, "You're best friends with me."

"True."

The two laughed as Kelly began to lead Amelia upstairs to her room but was stopped as Kelly's mom, Mrs. Parkings, came out of the kitchen and spotted the two girls.

"Oh, hello Amelia" Mrs. Parkings said as she stepped forward and pulled Amelia into a hug and Amelia returned the gesture, "It's so good to see you again."

"You too, Mrs. P." Amelia replied as the two released each other

"Dinner is going to be a few hours so do you two want a snack to tide you over? We got chips or popcorn."

"Can we have a little of both?" Kelly asked.

"Of course, I'll bring it up to your room."

"Thanks, mom."

With that done, Kelly finally led Amelia up to her room as she turned on some music and the two sat down on Kelly's bed. "So" Kelly said, "tell me what's been going on, I haven't seen you for days!"

"Okay, slow down" Amelia replied, "first off; Drake has joined us at the BPRD."

"Whoa, wait… what? Seriously? Him?"

"I know… but I've found that he isn't as bad as we thought, he's actually not that bad of a guy."

"I'll believe that when I see it."

"Understandable. Anyways, Levi and the others are home now too which has made the whole thing a lot better."

"Well that's good to hear. When did they get back?"

"Just yesterday."

"Well why didn't he come over too? You know mom loves it when all of you are here. Especially the twins, mom simply _adores_ them."

"He's… busy doing something at the moment."

It was then that Mrs. Parkings knocked on the door as she came in with a bowl of chips and popcorn and the two girls thanked her as they took the bowls from Mrs. Parkings. As soon as Mrs. Parkings left Kelly turned to Amelia and stared at her for a short moment.

"Okay, what did you do?" Kelly finally asked and Amelia stared at her best friend.

"What do you mean?" Amelia replied as she grabbed a few pieces of popcorn and stuffed them into her mouth, "I didn't do anything."

"Yes you did, you did something and I wanna know what it was."

"Okay, well… Drake and Levi kind of got into a fight and I tired to stop it but tangling them up in my vines. I left them out there until they agree to make amends and cooperate and they're still out there."

Kelly stared at Amelia for a short moment before bursting out laughing and she fell over on her bed as she continued to laugh. Kelly soon regained herself as she took a few breaths to calm herself and she sat back up as a few small laughs escaped her.

"I can't believe you actually did that!" Kelly said as she laughed and Amelia began to laugh as well.

"I guess it is kinda funny" Amelia replied.

"From what you told me, I think they deserve to stay out there for awhile… except maybe not when the rain storm comes. You are going to release them right?"

"My vines are only going to release them once they have made agreements with each other and I'm hoping they do that soon."

"Well now that everything is somewhat settled, you want to watch a movie? I finally got my DVD player to work."

Amelia nodded as Kelly moved to set up the TV while Amelia searched through Kelly's small selection of movies to watch. Soon, both of the girls were lying on their stomachs on Kelly's bed snacking on their chips and popcorn as they began to watch the newer version of 'Alice in Wonderland'. By the end of the movie, Mrs. Parking called up to the two girls telling them that supper would be about five minutes away and the two girls headed downstairs to help Kelly's mother with a few last minute arrangements. As Amelia and Kelly began setting the table, there was a knocking at the front door and Mrs. Parkings moved to answer it and she opened the door.

"Levi" Mrs. Parkings said in slight surprise as Levi stood in the doorway and he was slightly wet from the rain that had begun to fall some time earlier and his black 67 camaro ss sat parked in the driveway. "Goodness boy, what on earth are you doing out in this weather?"

"Um… hi Mrs. P." Levi replied, "I was wondering if Amelia might be here."

"Yes, she is. Come on inside before you catch a cold." Levi did as he was told as he walked inside and Mrs. Parkings closed the door behind him and moved to embrace him and Levi returned the gesture. "I'm glad you made it home safe."

"Me too, Mrs. P." Levi replied as the two released each other.

"Where is that curious little critter of yours?"

"Felix is back at the BPRD. He didn't want to go out and risk the chance of getting wet."

"Smart animal. Come, we were just about to have dinner." Levi lightly smiled as Mrs. Parkings led him towards the kitchen. "Girls, look who I found on our doorstep."

Both of the girls looked up as they spotted Levi and Amelia seemed to have a relieved look on her face as she headed over to Levi and embraced him and he gladly returned it.

"I'm sorry I upset you like that" Levi said as the two released each other, "You were right, I should have known better."

Amelia sighed, "I understand… and I forgive you" she said, "So you two finally came to an agreement, I see?"

"Yeah, we agreed we wouldn't fight in front of any of you guys and we'll try to cooperate when we need to."

"And what about when you're not in front of any of us?"

"We'll probably want to kill each other so long as none of you guys are around."

"I guess that's good enough for me."

The two briefly kissed each other and then moved to help finish setting the table and setting out the food and soon, they all sat down to eat.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

_**I do not own 'Hellboy'. I only own Amelia, Levi, Felix, the twins, Drake, and any other characters you don't recognize from the movies as I am not all that familiar with the comics. Sorry if this chapter and the last one seemed to drag on and stuff but it's hard to work up to a certain point and need to write a few things in between to do so. In the mean time, I promise I will have more exciting stuff happen very soon, I just need to get there.**_

Dinner at the Parkings residence was spent mostly with Levi telling Kelly and Mrs. Parkings about the mission he had been on as the two had began begging him for stories and Levi was glad to talk. By the end of dinner, all three of the teens offered to help clean up the remains of dinner but Mrs. Parkings wouldn't have it as she sent the three teens off to enjoy themselves. Amelia then offered for Kelly to sleep over and Kelly accepted as she headed up to her room to collect a few things for the night. While Kelly did that, Amelia called Abe with her cell phone asking if Kelly could sleep over and the answer was obviously 'yes'. Kelly soon came back down the stairs with a small backpack slung over one shoulder and Mrs. Parkings made sure to hug each of the three teens goodbye as they all headed out the door towards Levi's car.

The rain had stopped a little while ago and resulted in the pavement being slightly slippery as they made their way out but the three teens managed as they piled into the car. Levi obviously sat in the drivers seat as Amelia sat up front in the passengers seat and Kelly took the back seat and as soon as everyone was buckled in they were soon on their way. They soon reached the BPRD as Levi pulled into the garage as he parked in it's designated spot and everyone climbed out of the car. Kelly slung her small bag over her shoulder once more as the three of them began walking down the halls with Levi's arms around the both of them as they walked. Kelly and Amelia laughed as they each put an arm around Levi and they all headed towards Amelia's room to drop off Kelly's things. On their way, Onyx and Coal suddenly appeared in the hallway with Oak right beside them with Felix running beside him as they rushed towards the three teens with Myers attempting to keep up to them as their dove-like wings lightly flapped but not enough to lift them up into the air.

"KELLY!" the twins cried at the same time as they both crashed into Kelly and she laughed as she embraced them both. Oak trotted up to Amelia's side as Amelia patted his head and Felix scurried up to sit on Levi's shoulder.

"Aww, look at you two" Kelly said, "I haven't seen you guys since forever."

Onyx and Coal laughed as they continued to hug Kelly and it was then that Myers was able to catch up.

"Whew, remind me never to have my own kids" Myers said as he took a few exhausted breaths and Levi and Amelia laughed.

"We'll take them for the rest of the night." Amelia said and Myers nodded as he excused himself to go to the kitchen for a refreshing glass of water.

Onyx and Coal soon released Kelly from their hold as Onyx took Kelly's hand and Coal took her other hand as they continued down the halls. They soon made it to Amelia's room as Kelly placed her bag inside and they all headed into the library to hang out. As they neared the library doors, Amelia spotted a note taped to the door and Amelia took the note off of the door as she read it.

_Dear Amelia, _

_ While you were gone, a small mission was called and Hellboy, Liz, and I will not be back until very late tonight. If Kelly is sleeping over then you are free to use the library for tonight, I expect you all to behave and keep out of trouble whilst we are gone. There are a few snacks in the kitchen so help yourselves and in the mean time, enjoy yourselves and have fun. _

_ Love, uncle Abe._

"Who says we're going to cause trouble?" Levi asked as he and Kelly had been reading over Amelia's shoulder.

"Uh hello, it's us." Amelia replied, "We're practically trouble magnets, even more now that Drake is here too."

"Very funny."

They all laughed as they pushed open the library doors and headed inside. Onyx and Coal rushed inside as Oak followed them and all three of them began playing in the middle of the floor as Amelia and Kelly seated themselves on the couch and Levi sat down on the floor in front of the couch with Felix still on his shoulder.

"I know what we should do" Kelly said as she turned to Amelia, "You, me, and Onyx should do each other's hair! Make it a total girls' night."

"What am I supposed to do?" Levi asked.

"You can take Coal and do something guys do or something."

"Watching a movie it is then."

The two girls laughed as Levi stood and called the twins over and Onyx and Coal stopped playing with Oak and headed over to Levi. Levi explained to them what the plan was and Onyx squealed happily as she rushed over to Amelia and Kelly and Coal began jumping up and down as he begged for a piggy back ride from Levi. Levi laughed as he bent down enough for Coal to jump onto his back and Levi adjusted his arms to hold Coal's weight as they headed for the doors with Felix following at Levi's feet.

Kelly and Amelia each took hold of Onyx's hands as they headed into Amelia's room to collect all the hair products she had and the few Kelly brought as well. As soon as they had everything, they headed back into the library and sat down on the floor in front of the couch as they set up everything they had with Onyx constantly asking what kind of hair style she could have. Oak jumped up onto the couch as he curled up at one end and decided to nap while the girls styled their hair. While Kelly and Onyx set up, Amelia headed over to the stereo as she turned on their favorite music and head back over to Kelly and Onyx. Amelia, Kelly, and Onyx spent most of the night in the library doing each others hair in different ways although Kelly and Amelia had to help Onyx with her hair. A few hours passed and by that time, Levi, Felix and Coal returned as they walked into the library and spotted all three of the girls sitting cross-legged on the couch as Kelly was currently brushing Onyx's hair and Amelia busied herself by braiding her hair into one ponytail braid.

"Hey, pretty ladies." Levi joked as he walked forward and kissed Amelia's head as Coal rushed over and climbed up onto the couch next to his twin sister and he reached out as he felt one strand of Onyx's hair.

"Ohhh, sister's hair is soft!" Coal said and Onyx giggled as she blushed slightly making the others laugh as Levi sat down on the arm rest of the couch next to Amelia. Felix squeaked as he managed to climb up onto the couch and he scurried over to Coal as he curled up on Coal's lap. Kelly soon finished with Onyx's hair as she styled it into a half ponytail and braided the top half. It was then that Drake walked into the library as he spotted the group on the couch and he headed over to them.

"Hey, what's going on?" Drake asked and he spotted Kelly. "And who's your pretty little friend?"

Kelly crossed her arms, "Obviously you don't remember me." she said and Drake looked at her in slight confusion.

"Have we met before?"

"If you count last year when you tried to beat up Levi and Amelia then yes, we somewhat met."

"Shit… you were there too?"

"Drake, language!" Amelia warned as she indicated to the twins and Drake mumbled an apology.

"There goes my shot" Drake muttered, "And I thought I was off the hook about that."

"You were never off the hook for that. So what are your plans for tonight?"

"Got none. I figured I'd hang out in my room until something interesting happened."

Amelia glanced at Levi and Levi silently groaned as Amelia turned back to Drake. "Why don't you hang out with us?" Amelia suggested, "We're just going to stay in the library for tonight."

"I guess I could… that is if everyone else agrees with that."

The twins obviously agreed as Amelia looked towards Kelly and Kelly sighed and then nodded and Amelia turned to Levi and Levi was quiet for a short moment before speaking.

"I… guess its okay." Levi finally said and Drake seated himself in a nearby comfy chair.

Throughout the rest of the night, the group spent the night talking and joking with each other while the twins played with each other through the library. When it began to get a little late, Levi left to gather blankets and pillows for all of them and Amelia sent Drake to help despite the two boy's arguments. They soon returned each with a bundle of pillows and blankets in their arms and the group began setting up the blankets and pillows on the floor to sleep. Levi dimmed the lights of the library down just enough so that it was dark enough for them to sleep and Abe's tank gave off a soothing faint blue glow to the room. Levi and Amelia slept next to each other with Levi's arm casually draped over her as Felix curled up at the top of Levi's pillow. Onyx was settled next to Amelia with Oak at her feet and Kelly slept next to her with Coal settled on her other side and Drake slept next to him and all of them soon fell fast asleep.

It was in the late hours of the night when the alarm suddenly sounded making everyone jolt awake and the twins began crying from being woken up so suddenly and they covered their ears with their hands. Oak instantly woke as he stood and moved to Amelia's side and Amelia and Levi sat up as Kelly sat their in confusion.

"What's going on?" Kelly asked and Amelia shook her head.

"I don't know" she replied and she moved to try and get to Drake but stopped when she realized that Drake wasn't even there. He was gone.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

_**I do not own 'Hellboy'. I only own Amelia, Levi, Felix, the twins, Drake, and any other characters you don't recognize from the movies. **_

Amelia frantically looked around the library for Drake but he was still no where in sight as the alarm continued to loudly sound. Kelly glanced over her shoulder to where Drake would have been as she too realized that he was gone.

"Where's Drake?" Kelly asked and Amelia shrugged indicating that she didn't know as she stood and headed for the library door. Levi also stood as he moved to follow and Kelly soon followed as well as Felix and Oak remained with the twins. Levi was the first to open the door as the two girls stood behind him looking over his shoulder and they spotted agents running down the hall some communicating through walkie-talkies while others just dashed down the hall guns ready in hand if they needed them. Levi finally had enough confusion as he was finally able to stop one agent and asked what was going on.

"We don't exactly know" the agent answered, "Just that either somebody is trying to break in or they already broke in and is trying to sneak back out. Either way, this person is on the move pretty fast."

Levi and Amelia glanced at each other as Levi stepped out of the library and morphed into a tiger as he took off down the halls with the other agents.

"Kelly, you should stay here." Amelia said but Kelly shook her head.

"No way am I staying here" Kelly replied, "this is the most excitement I've had all week."

"Okay fine, Oak will stay with the twins. Believe me; he'll protect them with his life if he has to."

Kelly nodded as they both dashed from the library and down the halls where the other agents were heading. As they ran, the two suddenly heard shouting from the other agents around the corner and the two girls stopped as a muscular looking man holding a backpack suddenly dashed around the corner and he wasn't one of the agents. Amelia instantly let her hands drop to her side as her fingers began twisting and curving and within moments, large, thick green vines burst from the floor and quickly wrapped around the man's legs. The man yelped as he tumbled to the ground and the backpack flew from his hands as Levi in tiger form rushed around the corner followed by more agents and they rushed towards the man. The man attempted to get up but was stopped as Levi rushed forward and pushed the man back down, holding him in his place as the other agents rushed forward. Abe, Hellboy, and Liz suddenly appeared from around the corner as well as Abe spotted the two girls and headed over to them.

"Are you two alright?" Abe asked and the two girls nodded.

"We're fine, uncle Abe" Amelia answered, "Who is that?"

"We're about to find out."

Amelia and Kelly looked back at the strange man as two agents handcuffed him and pulled him to his feet as Amelia released her vines from around his legs.

"Hey c'mon, it's me!" the strange man said, "I didn't do anything, it's me! You know me!"

"Who exactly are you?" Hellboy demanded and it was then that the man's face and body began shimmering and shifting until the man suddenly changed into Drake.

"Can you let me go now?" Drake impatiently asked.

"What were you doing, Drake?" Amelia asked and Drake rolled his eyes.

"What do you care?"

"Because you obviously sounded the alarm waking us all up. Now talk."

"Fine! I was trying to get out of this damn hell hole. Happy?"

"Why?"

"Why? You want to know why? I'll tell you why, because I hate it here in this dump you supposedly call 'home'."

Hellboy decided to cut in, "look buddy, this may not be home to you but it is to a lot of us. Plus, if you were to leave, where would you even go?"

This made Drake stop and think for a short moment and when he didn't have and answer, Hellboy spotted the backpack Drake had dropped as he picked it up. Hellboy briefly glanced at Drake before unzipping the back pack and looking inside and began looking through the bag's contents and Hellboy's eyes slightly widened as he pulled out a bundle of cash with an elastic band around it to hold it all together. Liz gasped as she walked forward and took the bundle of cash from Hellboy as she held it in her hand and she stared at Drake.

"Where did you get all of this?" Liz demanded and Drake shrugged.

"I… had a stash that I saved" Drake answered, "I figured I would need it."

"For what?"

"What do you think? Food, cab fare, maybe a hotel room or something."

Hellboy dug deeper into the back pack as he pulled out a lighter and Hellboy looked at it for a moment.

"Hey, isn't this my lighter?" Hellboy asked as he looked closer at the lighter, "Where the hell did you get my lighter, you little thief?"

"I… uh" Drake stuttered, "I… found it? Yeah, I found it!"

Hellboy wasn't convinced as he dug through the backpack once again, "Some food, some clothes. A pack of smokes? A picture of… Amelia? Dude, what the hell where you thinking of doing with this?"

"Uh running away, duh."

"Okay, I get the food, clothes, and cash… but a pack of smokes and a picture of Amelia? What were you planning on doing with those? Have a smoke while gazing at the picture?"

"That is just plain creepy." Kelly said to Amelia and Amelia nodded as she stared at Drake waiting for his answer.

"N-nothing, I… uh, don't know how they got in there… really."

"Why do you have a picture of me?" Amelia asked as she began to feel very creeped out and Drake became silent.

Hellboy glanced at Abe as Abe had been trying to read Drake but not much seemed to come up.

"Drake has blocked his mind fairly well" Abe said, "It is extremely difficult to tell whether he is telling the truth or not."

Hellboy turned back and gave Drake a look before pulling out the pack of smokes as he took a cigarette out of the pack, lighted it, and brought it to his mouth. "I still prefer my usual ones" Hellboy said as he blew out a small puff of smoke, "These ones are just too small for my liking."

Nevertheless, Hellboy placed the package of smokes and lighter in his pocket as he handed the backpack to Liz and headed down the halls towards his and Liz's room. Liz returned the bundle of cash to the backpack as the few agents holding Drake began leading him down the halls to the board room to be questioned and Liz followed. Amelia and Kelly glanced at each other as Abe turned to the two girls.

"Uncle Abe, what did you read from Drake?" Amelia asked.

"Not much I'm afraid" Abe replied, "All I could get was that he was definitely planning on sneaking off somewhere but the rest is very faint and I am unable to read Drake's mind."

Amelia nodded in understanding as Levi began morphing back to his human form and he headed over to the two girls. As soon as Levi reached the two girls, he suddenly pulled Amelia into his arms as he embraced her and Amelia soon did the same.

"I don't want any of you near Drake" Levi said as he continued to hold Amelia, "He could be dangerous, I could smell it on him."

Amelia sighed, "Okay" she said as the two finally released each other but Levi kept his hands placed on Amelia's shoulders.

"I think it might be time for you all to go back to the library" Abe suggested, "I will be there shortly."

The three teens nodded as Levi kept one arm around Amelia and they all headed down the halls towards the library. The walk back was silent as nobody really wanted to say anything as there was no other topic to talk about other than the resent issue with Drake. Levi glanced at Amelia and saw that she looked like she was far into her own world but there was still a faint slight bit of fear and confusion on her face.

"Amelia, are you okay?" Levi asked and Amelia snapped out of it as she turned to Levi.

"Hmm? Oh… uh, yeah I-I'm fine." Amelia replied but Levi and Kelly weren't convinced.

"You can tell us, Amelia." Kelly said and Amelia nodded.

"I know."

"So… tell us what's up."

"It's nothing really."

"Amelia" Levi said as he stopped making the girls stop as well, "C'mon just tell us what's bothering you."

"Okay, fine… I was just thinking about why Drake had my picture and it just kind of creeped me out… like a lot."

"He's not going to get anywhere near you" Levi said as he raised his hand and placed it on the side of Amelia's face as his thumb lightly stroked her cheek. "Not while I'm around to look out for you."

"Me too" Kelly said, "Drake doesn't know where I live. You can come over whenever you want if you need a place to chill or something."

"Thanks, guys" Amelia said as she looked from Kelly to Levi, "You two are the best friend and boyfriend in the whole world."

The three teens smiled at each other as they continued down the halls towards the library. They soon made it to the library where Onyx and Coal were waiting for them as they leaped from their spots and rushed with full speed towards the teens and embraced them. Oak also rushed forward as he made a beeline for Amelia and whined slightly as he licked her face and Amelia smiled as she stroked his head. The twins constantly asked about what had happened and if everything was okay but the three teens soon had them calmed down enough so that they could all return to their spots to sleep.

After some time, Abe soon entered the library and as he walked in he spotted the group fast asleep on the floor in tangles of blankets and pillows near the tank. Abe began to walk closer towards the group and it was then that he realized that one more was now missing and it was Amelia. Abe glanced around the library and as he did, he suddenly spotted a figure in the corner by his tank and as Abe moved closer he saw that it was just Amelia and he quietly sighed in relief. She was curled up in the corner fast asleep as she sat on the ledge of the tank and she leaned against the glass. Abe quietly made his way over to Amelia as he moved to pick her up and place her on the floor with the others but just as he was about to put his arms around her to do so, she shifted as her eyes fluttered open tiredly.

"Uncle Abe?" she asked as she attempted to open her eyes fully, "did I fall asleep here?"

"It seems as though you have, my dear" Abe answered, "Why were you not with the others?"

"I couldn't sleep at first because of all that had happened and I didn't want to disturb the others so I moved over here to think. I guess I must have drifted off."

"There is no need for you to worry about the events that occurred tonight, the agents of the BPRD have it all under control."

"I know… It's just that… I guess I'm still a little freaked out about Drake having my picture and stuff. Like he was planning on stalking me after he got away or something… It just kind of scared me a little"

Abe sighed as he sat down next to Amelia and pulled her into his arms as he smoothed her hair with one hand. "Amelia, I assure you, you are perfectly safe here with me and the others. You know I would do anything to protect you, I promised your mother I would and I intend to keep it no matter what."

Amelia nodded as one small tear escaped her, "I know" she replied, "I love you, uncle Abe."

"I love you too, Amelia."

The two pulled away from each other as Abe reached up and wiped away the small tear on Amelia's cheek, "It is very late" Abe said, "I suggest the both of us should get some rest."

Amelia nodded once again as Abe stood and pulled Amelia to her feet and he led her towards where the others were sleeping. Abe kissed Amelia's forehead and Amelia lightly smiled as she turned and headed back to her spot next to Levi to sleep. Abe soon also turned as he headed up the spiral staircase to sleep in his tank and Amelia settled down beside Levi. She glanced at Levi sleeping and then to the twins sleeping curled up on her other side and then to Kelly and Amelia lightly smiled once again as she finally lay down and curled up next to Levi and within moments, she was fast asleep.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

_**I do not own 'Hellboy'. I only own Amelia, Levi, Felix, Oak, the twins, Drake and any other characters you don't recognize from the movies as I am not all that familiar with the comics. Just to let you know, updates may be pretty slow these days as this is my grad year and I am extremely busy. Grade 12! Woot! I promise I will try to update as soon as I can.**_

The next morning, everyone helped in cleaning up the tangles of blankets and pillows and they all soon headed down to the kitchen for breakfast. Oak and Felix followed them as Felix caught a ride on Oak's back as Oak walked beside Amelia. Drake was still in holding and hadn't been seen by the small group since the incident last night. After breakfast, Levi offered to take the twins and get them dressed and cleaned up for the day while Kelly and Amelia stayed behind in the kitchen for awhile longer.

"When does your mom want you home?" Amelia asked.

"Probably not for a couple more hours" Kelly replied, "If that's alright."

"Sure, no problem."

It became silent between the two for awhile as Kelly looked a little closer at her best friend. "Are you alright?" Kelly asked and Amelia looked up at her.

"What? Yeah, I'm fine." Amelia replied but Kelly knew better.

"You sure? You still look a little… I don't know, jumpy and stuff."

"Um, I… no, I'm not. Am I?"

"A little. You need to talk?"

"I… I don't know."

"C'mon let's go to your greenhouse, we can talk more there."

Amelia sighed but nodded as the two girls stood and made their way out of the kitchen and towards Amelia's greenhouse in the outdoor grounds. Oak followed them as he walked in between the two girls and they each would stroke his head from time to time. As soon as they made it outside, the two girls headed straight for the greenhouse and walked inside. Oak headed straight for his favorite corner where a dark green cushion sat and Oak gladly made himself comfortable on the cushion. The two girls began doing a few small jobs around the greenhouse as Kelly swept the floor and watered a few dry plants as Amelia arranged some plants around and used her plant wielding abilities to help a few struggling plants grow.

Kelly stopped sweeping for a short moment as she addressed Amelia, "Alrighty, time to let it all out" Kelly said, "C'mon, you know you can tell me anything at anytime."

Amelia sighed, "I know…" she replied.

"Just let it out, don't even think about how to say it. Just say it and I'll do my best to understand."

"Okay, here goes…" Amelia was quiet for a short moment to figure out her thought before letting the words flow out and they were fast and almost frantic. "I just can't believe that I could be so gullible to think I could make friends with Drake when it was clearly obvious since what happened last year and now we're living in the same building together! I mean, I tried to make friends and make amends with him and between him and Levi but now I don't think anything is going to work anymore. And since he had my picture last night it made it even worse and now every time I'm going to see him, it's going to be _super_ awkward."

Amelia began to pace as she spoke and Kelly pushed herself up to sit on one of the counters as she continued to patiently listen to Amelia.

"I can't believe I fell for his stupid 'harmless friendship'. Good friend my rose thorn! I should just sneak into his room and plant a whole bunch of poison ivy in his bed. God knows he just might deserve it."

"Oh, he definitely does." Kelly agreed as she nodded and Amelia continued.

"I mean c'mon! What makes him think he can just walk in here and treat everybody with such disrespect? All we've done is try to make him feel welcome and he just turns around and decides to be an ass once again! This is our home and he can't disrespect it like that after all we've done for him!"

Amelia finally stopped as she stopped pacing and took a few breaths to calm herself down and to refill her lungs which somewhat needed the air after her rant. The two girls were silent for a few moments as Amelia began to regain herself and Kelly looked at her best friend.

"You good?" Kelly asked and Amelia thought for a short moment before nodding.

"Yeah" Amelia replied, "Yeah, I think I'm good."

"Good" Kelly jumped down from the counter and headed over to Amelia, "You still up for planting poison ivy in Drake's bed?"

"I don't think so; I think that was just me overreacting."

"Aw man, I was really hoping we would do that!"

The two girls laughed as Kelly linked Amelia's arm with hers and the two girls headed out of the greenhouse and back inside the BPRD building with Oak following at their feet. They didn't wander the halls for long when they spotted Levi in the halls holding Onyx in one arm and holding Coal's hand as Coal walked beside him and Felix was perched on Levi's shoulder. The two girls smiled as Oak rushed up to Coal and Coal laughed as Oak began licking his face and wagging his tail. Onyx obviously wanted to be put down as Levi set her down and she rushed to play with Oak and her twin brother.

"Hey, girls." Levi greeted as he walked up and kissed Amelia on the cheek and she did the same.

"Have you seen Drake yet?" Amelia asked.

"Briefly. They can't do more than question him because there's not enough evidence so they let him off the hook for now."

"For now?" Kelly questioned, "What's that supposed to mean?"

"They're going to keep an eye on him in case he tries anything again. I still don't want either of you or the kids near him whatsoever."

"Way ahead of you, buddy."

Levi nodded as he called Oak and the twins back over and the group began heading down the halls towards the library.

"By the way" Kelly said, "Is this a good time to remind you that school starts again next week?"

"Great" Levi sarcastically said, "The only good part about that is it's our last year."

"Yep" Amelia replied, "Graduation, the best moment of high school."

"Let's hope nothing supernatural interrupts that."

"Good luck with that."

The three teens laughed at that fact as they neared the library and headed inside. Abe was inside his tank as he read four books at once on the four posts in front of the tank and he looked up as the group walked into the library.

"Oh, hello all of you" Abe greeted, "All is well I assume?"

"Yes, uncle Abe" Amelia replied, "Everything's just fine."

Abe nodded as he returned his attention to his books and the group seated themselves on the couch while the twins and Oak played on the floor. Kelly had to leave after awhile as one agent offered to drive her home and the twins and Oak soon grew tired as they curled up on the couch and fell asleep. Abe soon also had to leave as he was called to help with some documents and papers leaving Levi and Amelia left in the library minus the twins and Oak sleeping on the couch. Levi placed his arm around Amelia's shoulders as Amelia leaned against him and Levi turned to her.

"Are you sure you're okay?" Levi asked and Amelia looked up at him.

"How many times do I have to say this?" Amelia replied, "I'm fine, Levi."

"Sorry, I'm just worried about you is all."

"I know you do."

Amelia smiled as she kissed Levi and he kissed her back and they pulled away after a moment. It was just in time when the library door opened and the two turned to see Drake walk in and Levi stood.

"Hey, what's up?" Drake casually asked.

"Go away, Drake." Levi coldly replied.

"What's with the attitude? I was only asking how things were going."

"How do you expect things to go after what you pulled last night? I'm surprised you're still alive after stealing Hellboy's lighter."

"I didn't _steal_ it, I _found_ it… technically"

"Yeah right."

"Alright, that's enough." Amelia said as she stood and moved to stand next to Levi as she placed a hand on his shoulder to calm him. "Can you two please not have an argument here and now? You'll wake the twins."

"Yeah, cause it's the damn kids I'm worried about." Drake muttered under his breath and Amelia glared at him.

"I said that's enough."

"Look, Amelia, can I at least just talk to you for a minute? Alone."

Levi glared at Drake, obviously not wanting to leave Amelia alone with Drake for even a second. Amelia considered it for a moment before turning to Levi.

"Just for a minute." Amelia said and Levi looked at her in disbelief.

"Amelia, are you crazy?" Levi replied, "I can't just leave you alone with _him_. Who knows what'll happen?"

"Trust me, I'll be fine. A minute, you can even time it if you have to."

Levi sighed, "… Fine. One minute."

Amelia kissed his cheek before turning to Drake and indicating him to follow her out into the hall to talk. As soon as they stepped out into the halls and the library doors were completely closed, Drake turned to Amelia.

"Okay, look" he began, "About last night… I never meant for you guys to find out about that."

"What did you expect, Drake?" Amelia asked, "That we wouldn't notice you gone? Oh, and here's an important question… why the hell did you have my picture?"

"Uh… I swear it wasn't mine! A friend of mine wanted it, I swear!"

"A friend? What friend of yours would want my picture? I don't know any of your friends." Drake looked at her for a short moment before it finally clicked in Amelia's mind. "Austin? Austin wanted my picture?"

"Y'know, he still likes you."

"… I don't believe you. He should know by now that I hate his guts for what he did to me."

"Oh c'mon, Amelia! Have I ever lied to you?" Amelia crossed her arms and gave Drake a look. "Oh… right."

"If you hated it here so much, why the hell did you come here in the first place?"

"I was forced… and besides, I have my own personal reasons."

"Fair enough. Anything else you wanted to talk to me about? Your minute is almost up."

"Actually, yeah... I wanna know where we stand."

"Excuse me?"

"Y'know, as friends? Where do we stand?"

"I think you should know the answer by now, Drake."

Amelia moved to head back into the library but Drake stopped her as he roughly grabbed her arm, pulling her back.

"Just answer the damn question, Amelia!" Drake demanded.

"Your minute is up, Drake" Amelia said as she shoved Drake's hand off of her arm and stormed back into the library leaving Drake standing there almost fuming.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

_**I do not own 'Hellboy'. I only own Amelia, Levi, Felix, and any other characters you don't recognize from the movies as I am not all that familiar with the comics. This chapter was just so exciting I had to write it before it decided to leave my mind! ENJOY!**_

Amelia pushed open the library doors and walked inside to find Levi pacing back and forth and he immediately stopped pacing as Amelia walked into the room. Amelia headed over to him as Levi pulled her into his arms and he held her close.

"You okay?" Levi asked as they slightly pulled away but kept their arms around each other.

Amelia nodded, "Yeah, I'm fine."

"What did he want?"

"He just wanted to talk about what happened last night."

"Well, what did he say?"

"I… I don't want to talk about it right now. You understand, right?"

"Yeah, just come and talk to me when you need to, okay?"

"I will."

"Promise?"

"Promise. I'm kind of hungry, let's wake the twins and go get some lunch."

"You go ahead, I'm not hungry."

"You sure?"

"Yeah, I'll catch up with you later."

"Okay."

Amelia headed over to Onyx and Coal who were still asleep with Oak as she gently bean to wake them up. Onyx woke first as she sat up and yawned as she rubbed her eyes and she turned to her twin brother who was reluctant to wake. Onyx began poking Coal earning her an annoyed whine from Coal as he began to wake and he swatted his sister's hand away. Amelia managed to stop the twins before it go out of hand as she lifted Coal into her arms an held Onyx's hand as Onyx walked beside her and Oak followed beside them. They said their goodbyes to Levi and Felix as Amelia kissed Levi's cheek and he did the same before the small group left the library towards the kitchen.

Levi and Felix remained in the library for a few more minutes before they too finally left with Felix at Levi's feet and they began wandering the halls out of boredom. Unfortunately, it wasn't long before Levi spotted Drake in the halls walking in the opposite direction towards him.

"Well, well, if it isn't good old _Loner boy_." Drake somewhat greeted. "How's it going?"

Levi rolled his eyes, "What do you want now, Drake?"

"What? Can't I just say 'hi' once in awhile?"

"Maybe once in a few hundred years. And even then you're just as empty hearted as your father."

"Watch it, Levi. Remember, my father is always interested in those current events of yours."

"What do I care? I quit working for him months before I joined the BPRD. They had nothing to do with it."

"I know. But you know how my dear father is; he can't help but watch the news and search the streets for new recruits especially since you left."

"Just so we're clear, I have no interest in that so-called crappy 'business' of his."

"Hey, I ain't trying to recruit nobody. You brought the subject up in the first place, makes me think you might still want the job. Are you sure you've lost all interest? The chance is still open"

"Enough! I would have to either be really desperate or dead before I join ever again. The minute I quit, I cut every single thing of that place out of my life never to speak of it or hear of it again."

"And yet, here we are. Now that you mention it, I was thinking that Amelia would even become a good candidate. I've been meaning to bring the subject up for awhile now."

That definitely got Levi's full attention as he got right in Drake's face, "Don't you dare breathe a word or even come anywhere near her" Levi threatened, "Understand?"

"Oh, I understand alright" Drake replied, "But think about it, Treks, you can't protect her forever y'know."

"I can protect her for as long as possible so long as you're still here."

"Try me."

Levi glared at Drake and Drake only smirked back with a challenging look on his face.

"What's the matter, Treks?" Drake questioned, "Don't have the courage to fight me? Pathetic."

That made Levi snap as he swung a punch at Drake's face and Drake staggered back slightly as he brought his hand up to his face where Levi punched him. Felix squeaked as if to say 'uh oh' as he immediately scurried away and hid behind the wall around the corner not wanting to be in the middle of the mess that was about to happen.

"Not smart, Treks." Drake said as soon as he was able and Levi could see that he had caused Drake's nose to slightly bleed but not too badly. Yet.

"Try me." Levi mocked.

Drake didn't even hesitate as he grabbed the front of Levi's shirt and practically threw him against the wall knocking over a few shelves as Levi crashed into the wall. Levi's cheek made contact with one corner of a shelf causing a small scratch but he ignored it as he was quick to stand again. Drake moved to attack him once again but this time Levi was ready as he threw a punch into Drake's stomach and shoved him back away from him. Both of them could see agents beginning to show up from the corner of their eyes but they didn't care as Levi moved to attack Drake but was stopped as he was suddenly stopped by Hellboy as Hellboy held Levi in his place.

"That's enough you two!" Hellboy bellowed.

Levi attempted to escape from Hellboy's grasp but only resulted in failing as Drake was also grabbed and stopped by a few agents and he too struggled to free himself but also failed.

It was then that Amelia and Abe rushed down the halls towards where the two boys had been fighting. As soon as the fighting had happened, Felix had immediately rushed down the halls in search of Amelia and the others and he managed to get them to follow him and Amelia seemed to understand that something was wrong. Liz had taken over watching over the twins as Abe, Hellboy, and Amelia followed the ferret to the scene of the fight. Amelia's heart began to pound in her chest as she immediately spotted Levi as he tried to escape Hellboy's grasp but it was failing miserably as Drake attempted to do the same as he was being held by a few agents and the two boys shouted and screamed insults back and forth at each other. Amelia rushed forward as she ran in front of Levi and took his face in her hands.

"Levi, stop!" Amelia demanded and Levi managed to restrain himself as he attempted to calm himself down and it was then that Amelia spotted the small scratch on his cheek. "What did you do? What happened?"

"I-it's none of your concern." Levi said but Amelia didn't buy it as she placed her hands on Levi's shoulders and looked over her own shoulder at Drake.

"What did you two do?" Amelia demanded, "You shouldn't be doing this."

"You really think it wouldn't?" Drake replied.

"That's enough out of you!" Hellboy said as Abe stood in the middle with his arms held out to the side and his palms facing outward as he attempted to calm the group.

"Silence!" Abe demanded, making everyone instantly fall silent as Abe very rarely raised his voice at all. "Let's just end this, get the boys calmed down and cleaned up and then we can figure this all out later. No more fighting shall occur in these halls whatsoever. Am I understood?"

Everyone nodded in understanding as drake was first escorted away to the medical ward and Amelia and Hellboy led Levi to Amelia's room as nobody wanted to risk leaving the two boys in the same room together. Amelia thanked Hellboy as they finally reached her room and Hellboy was able to let Levi go without him wanting to take off after Drake as Hellboy left the two alone in Amelia's room. Felix had been waiting eagerly on Amelia's bed and as soon as he two walked in, he moved to greet Levi but was stopped as Amelia practically shoved him into a chair and stood in front of him.

"Levi" Amelia began as Levi looked down obviously not wanting to make eye contact but Amelia wouldn't have it. "Levi, what happened?"

"I told you" Levi replied as he looked up at her, "It's none of your concern; that was only between me and Drake."

"It _is_ my concern. Only a minute ago, I found you in the halls with your cheek cut and Drake's nose bleeding. What was it about?"

"He just made me mad is all."

"He just made you mad? I don't think that's all of it, Levi. What are you not telling me?"

Levi fell silent as he looked down again and Amelia sighed as she headed to the conjoined bathroom to get a cloth to clean Levi's cheek. Levi lifted his head and watched her go as he stood and moved to follow her but Amelia walked back out with the damp cloth and rubbing alcohol in hand.

"Amelia-"

"Sit."

Levi sighed as he did as he was told and sat back down in his seat as Amelia began lightly dabbing Levi's cut cheek with the cloth.

"It's déjà vu all over again, huh?" Amelia said and Levi lightly smiled.

"I guess so." he replied as Amelia poured a slight bit of rubbing alcohol on the cloth and brought it back to Levi's cheek and he flinched slightly at the sting but remained still. Amelia was soon finished cleaning his cheek as she set down the cloth and rubbing alcohol as she kneeled down in front of Levi and reached up as she lightly stroked his cheek and Levi took her other hand in his.

"You know you can trust me with anything, Levi" Amelia said, "Just the same as I trust you with anything."

Levi sighed, "I know… it's just complicated right now."

"… Okay."

Levi indicated for her to stand and Amelia obeyed as she stood and Levi gently pulled her to sit on his lap. Amelia wrapped her arms around Levi's neck as she sat down on his lap and Levi wrapped his arms around her as she leaned her head against his shoulder.

Levi finally spoke after a moment, "Drake was saying a few things about you and I didn't like it and I told him I would do anything to protect you from him."

Amelia sighed as she lifted her head and kissed Levi's cheek that wasn't cut. "Just please stop getting hurt" Amelia said, "It scares me when you do that. And besides, you know I can take care of myself just fine when I need to."

"I know. But I care about you too much."

"You could never care too much."

The two smiled at each other as they kissed and they pulled away after a moment as they rested their foreheads together.

"I love you." Levi said.

"I love you too." Amelia replied.


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

_**I do not own 'Hellboy'. I only own Amelia, Levi, Felix, Drake, the twins, and any other characters you don't recognize from the movies as I am not all that familiar with the comics. I am so sorry for the super late update but everything has gotten so much busier taking my much wanted writing time away. Plus, trying to break down writers block with a large sledgehammer isn't exactly working. I hate writers block! Anyways, on with the story!**_

As the days went by, Amelia and Levi avoided Drake as much as possible only making contact with him very brief as they passed him in the halls with a quick 'hello' from Amelia and a small glare from Levi. Finally, by the next week it was the first day of school once again as Amelia prepared her backpack in her room with Oak sitting on her bed watching as she rushed around her room getting ready. When she was finally satisfied with the contents of her bag, Amelia gave Oak one last scratch on the head and told him to be a good boy before heading out of her room to meet Levi in the garage. Now that Amelia and Levi were starting school again Myers had the exciting opportunity of being Onyx and Coal's 'babysitter' throughout the school year. It didn't take Amelia long to reach the garage where Levi was waiting for her as he leaned against the hood of his car wearing his black leather jacket with Felix perched on his shoulder as always. Drake had been arranged to get a ride with an agent as nobody wanted to risk another fight between Drake and Levi.

"About time" Levi joked as Amelia neared him, "I swear you girls take forever to get ready."

"Well I'm ready now" Amelia replied, "So what's the problem?"

Levi raised his hands in defense making Amelia giggle as she briefly kissed Levi and the two climbed into the car and were soon on their way. As they drove down the road, they stopped at Kelly's house to pick her up and once Kelly was seated in the backseat, Levi pulled out of the driveway and drove towards the high school. After the events that destroyed the high school last year, the students practically had an early summer vacation as construction workers rushed to rebuild the school. The new high school was finally finished within the last month of summer allowing teachers and students to return after summer vacation.

As Levi pulled his car into the school parking lot, many students looked with awe, shock, and curiosity towards the car as there was not that many people around with that kind of expensive car such as Levi's 67-camaro ss. Levi finally parked the car and Felix scurried into Levi's backpack so as not to be seen.

"A new year" Levi began as he slipped his sunglasses on over his eyes, "And a new look. Shall we, ladies?"

Kelly grinned as she leaned forward from the backseat, "I think we shall." She said and the others smiled.

"Let's do this."

The three teens stepped out of the car as all eyes landed on them as Levi walked in between the two girls and slipped his hand into Amelia's who lightly squeezed his hand in return. Out of the corner of her eye, Amelia could just barely see Drake with his 'gang' and he had a small glare on his face towards the three teens. Amelia pushed it out of her mind for now as they finally neared the school doors and headed inside to collect their schedules. Levi and Kelly's schedules were a little farther down the line in last initials and Amelia headed over to the 'C' section to find her schedule. Just as she finally found her schedule and turned to meet up with Levi and Kelly, Amelia almost literally ran into Drake if she hadn't spotted him just in time.

"What was that stunt you pulled?" Drake angrily asked, "Walking into the school like that just now?"

"Well sorry if you weren't the center of attention for a few seconds, Drake." Amelia replied.

"I thought you were supposed to not draw attention to yourselves."

"We didn't do anything but walk into the school, it's no big deal. Now if you'll excuse me, I have a class to get to."

Amelia turned and walked off leaving Drake standing there as he practically glared at the back of her head. Amelia made her way through the crowds of students as she made her way over to Levi and Kelly who were comparing schedules and she silently sighed in relief as she headed over to them.

"Hey" Kelly greeted, "What took you so long?"

"I ran into Drake, it was no problem though."

"Did he say anything to you?" Levi asked in concern and Amelia shook her head.

"It was nothing I couldn't handle, he was just 'complimenting' on our entrance earlier."

Levi nodded in understanding as Amelia pulled out her schedule and compared it to Kelly and Levi's. It turned out that Amelia and Kelly had art together while Levi had gym. Amelia and Levi were slightly saddened that they didn't have all of the same classes together like they did last year but they soon shrugged it off as not everything could be perfect for them. Amelia and Kelly headed off towards the art room while Levi headed over to the gym, both on opposite sides of the school.

"I can't believe it!" Kelly squealed, "This is our grad year. I can't believe we actually made it this far."

"I know it's so exciting" Amelia replied, "I just hope nothing happens this year to ruin it."

"Shhh! If you say it like that, you might jinx it!"

"Right, back to good grad feeling."

The two girls smiled and laughed as they finally reached the art room and they walked in and seated themselves down at a table. Since it was the first day of school, the art teacher decided to let the students make whatever kind of project they wanted for the first week of school using the art room supplies. Amelia was beginning to get a little more excited as she could finally be able to show what she could really do in the art area. The teacher announced for them to get started and Kelly stood to go grab some paints as Amelia tried to decide on what she should do. Amelia pulled out her sketchbook and began sketching some rough ideas as Kelly came back with a small tray of paint and began painting a few rough ideas of her own.

The class finally ended and the two girls cleaned up and left the art room towards their next class before lunch. But as they walked, they passed by the school office and spotted Levi and Drake both sitting in the office with the principal and gym teacher standing furious in front of them. Amelia pulled Kelly to the side and the two did their best to peek into the office without being seen.

"… -first day and already you two are in trouble!" the principal was saying, "You should be grateful that I am only giving you an hour of detention for this."

Amelia turned to Kelly and whispered, "I think I jinxed it."

"We'll talk about that later" Kelly replied, "Right now I want to hear this."

"But, sir-" Drake tried to argue but the principal wouldn't hear it.

"I do not want to hear another word about this. Now, both of you head to your next class and don't get into anymore trouble."

The two boys nodded and replied 'yes, sir' as they stood and began heading for the door. Amelia and Kelly quickly moved out of the way so as not to get hit by the door as Drake walked out first and he stormed down the hall taking no notice to Kelly and Amelia. Levi came out next and before he could do anything, Amelia grabbed his wrist and pulled him over to the side with her and Kelly.

"What was that all about?" Amelia demanded and Levi sighed.

"I… had a little _misunderstanding_ with Drake in gym class." Levi replied.

"So you guys had another fight. You better not have been the one to throw the first punch."

"I didn't. Drake was pulling the whole 'tough guy' guy act and a few of his gang members were with him. We were playing a game of basketball and Drake and I were on opposite sides. Drake had the ball and when he wasn't paying attention, I stole the ball from him like I was supposed to and he shoved me and I fell to the floor. Drake came over and started saying stuff about how I shouldn't have done that and he tried to kick me but I tripped him instead. And that's where things got a little rough."

"Rough as in…?" Kelly questioned.

"As in it took the gym teacher and two other teachers to break us up."

"Wow that is rough."

"Yeah."

"What's your punishment?" Amelia asked.

"Only an hour after school today. The principal didn't want to suspend us on the first day of school."

"C'mon we should get going to our next class."

Levi nodded and the three teens began heading down the school halls towards their next class. This time, Kelly had math while Amelia and Levi had biology. Levi and Amelia linked hands as they walked down the halls and as they walked a small group of football players walked past them and purposely knocked into Levi's shoulder almost making him fall over but he quickly regained his footing.

"Loser… moron… what a freak." The group said amongst themselves and Amelia lightly tightened her grip on Levi's hand.

"Some things just never change." Levi muttered.

"You okay?" Amelia asked.

"Yeah, let's go."

Amelia was still a little unsure if Levi was really okay but she had to shake the thought off for now as the two headed off to biology. Thankfully, there were no problems through biology not even when one of the members of Drake's 'gang' was present in the same biology class.

The class was soon finally over and Amelia and Levi left their biology class and met up with Kelly as they walked down the halls and headed towards the cafeteria. The three teens sat down at an empty table as the girls set their books down on the table and Levi set his bag down on an empty seat, sneaking a few crackers into it for Felix to eat.

"I just hope nobody back at the BPRD will harass me for getting detention." Levi said.

"Depends on who it is" Amelia replied, "If its uncle Abe or Liz, they'll lecture you about violence. If it's Hellboy, he just might congratulate you on the whole thing."

"Great that makes me feel _so_ much better."

Amelia and Kelly laughed at Levi's sarcasm and the three teens began eating their lunch. After a few minutes, Levi happened to look up. "Trouble at twelve o'clock." Levi warned and the tow girls were at first confused as they turned and spotted Drake and his 'gang' walking into the cafeteria almost like they owned the place.

Amelia sighed in annoyance, "Just pay no attention to them" Amelia said as she turned back around, "They can't do anything in this crowded place without drawing loads of attention to themselves."

Levi nodded as Drake and his 'gang' sat down at an empty table almost on the other side of the room. Despite Amelia's prediction, Levi almost constantly kept watch on Drake just out of the corner of his eye just in case Drake might actually do something. It was a good thing he had been when Levi suddenly warned the girls.

"Duck!" Levi instructed and all three of them ducked down just in time as an empty pop can flew over their heads and crashed down on the floor behind them.

The three teens cautiously raised their heads and looked around for the culprit. It wasn't very hard as they spotted Drake and his 'gang' laughing at the stunt they had just pulled. Drake in particular looked their way and gave them a look as if to say "I'm in charge around here, don't try and get in my way."

Levi let out a breath of air in annoyance as he forced himself to remain in his seat and not jump up to possibly do something stupid. Amelia spotted the expression on Levi's face and she gave him a look instructing him to calm down and Levi somewhat obeyed, only slightly relaxing.

"If you cause a scene now, you _will_ actually get suspended rather than just detention." Amelia warned. Levi finally nodded as he calmed down a little more and the group tried to continue to eat their lunch before their next class of the day.


End file.
